Love and Darkness
by Just Silver
Summary: *** Sequel to Fire and Ice! Draco/Harry Slash!! Lucius finds out his son is dating Harry Potter. Complication becomes a permanent house guest, along with his cousin Confusion.
1.

A/N: Hello, m'dears! Miss me? Probably not. You can't miss me if I don't go away, right? I'm betting that I can wait no more than three days 'til posting this. Anyway I got about three or four reviews from "Fire and Ice" readers that said that it's not statistically impossible for 5 out of 5 guys to be gay/bi. So there! Leave me alone 'bout it, k? *grins* I'm so psyched to finally be working on this story. The idea for a sequel has been bugging me since chapter 5 of "F and I."   
  
A generic thanks to *all* my lovely, lovely readers. Thanks to all of you who reviewed most every chapter and it's amazing how many people step out of the woodwork to review when you end a fic. Individual thanks are at the end of this chapter, because I have a feeling you all just want to get to the story. *grin*  
  
Hey, chapters might not continue to come out daily, but I'll try to keep my normal speed. I owe all my "superhumanly fast" skills to my trainers Marisa and Heather, who are always saying "Where's the rest? Write more!" They trained me well, don't you think? Also give props to my physics teacher, who lectures all morning and gives me plenty of time to write!  
  
Warnings: (yes this is an incredibly long author's note.) This story is SLASH, sex/romance between guys and several couples too.  
  
1. Hey, kiddies, kindly turn back now. I don't want to be held responsible for "corrupting" anyone.  
2. Homophobes, kindly press the back button on your browser window. I don't want to read flames telling me I'm sick, cuz I already know that AND there are people who like my story so nyah!  
3. If you continue, it's at your own discretion. You've been fairly warned.  
  
Disclaimer: All HP characters are property of Ms. Rowling, not me. All Literary terms that pop up like Plot, Pointlessness, Confusion, Complication, Depth, etc. are mine and are designed specifically to take up space and drive you insane!!  
  
Enjoy!  
***  
Finally, at long last, part 1  
  
He knew. I didn't know how, but he knew. My father had somehow managed to find out that his son was involved with Harry Potter. I should have known by the worried look in Mother's eyes and the hasty hug she gave me before leaving the room that something wasn't right. I should have known by the amused expression on Father's face that something was amiss. I had seen that look on his face several times, but the most recent was when the chamber of secrets had been opened in my second year. There were a million little things indicating that I was in severe trouble that I should have noticed. However, I caught wind of nothing, and that was my first mistake.  
  
At Father's invitation I sat down in a chair by the fire. "So, tell me, how was school this year?" he asked. It was a standard question. He asked the same thing every year. I wasn't sure how to answer this time, so I stuck with my standard reply.  
"Same. Potter and his pathetic friends messing everything up."  
"Including you."  
"What?" I asked.  
"How long have you been involved with Harry Potter?" he asked, his voice low. I gulped and turned pale inwardly.  
"Since the first day of school. You told me to keep an eye on him and make his life miserable," I replied calmly.  
"It's good to see that you remember my orders, even if you can't carry them out worth a damn."  
"I don't understand," I said, honestly confused. How could he know anything that happened this year?  
"Even you cannot be so stupid as to not notice that you're fucking around with Harry Potter!"  
"I thought those were your orders," I said. Ignorance was my only defense against him, and a poor one at that. He smiled.  
"Those were my orders. But I fail to see how fucking him has anything to do with making him miserable." A wall of shock hit me. He did know! My shock instantly turned to anger. Who told him? I'd kill them. But I had to be certain he wasn't bluffing.   
"What makes you think that I was fucking Potter, of all people?" I demanded, trying to sound disgusted instead of disappointed. He cuffed me sharply in the face.  
"Don't play games with me, boy."  
"I'm not-" Another blow.   
"If I hear another lie out of your mouth, you'll curse the day you were born. Do you understand?" he asked. I looked down at the floor, tears stinging in my eyes. *Don't cry. Don't cry.* Crying would only make him hit harder.   
"Answer me!" he hissed.  
"Yes," I replied.  
  
Piece by piece the story was dragged out of me using my father's various tools. Intimidation, fear, bluffing, torture, the usual. I'd never seen him so furious. He looked absolutely fiendish and the sinking weight of dread in my stomach couldn't have been heavier if the Dark Lord himself waltzed in here. His face became a blank mask and his eyes became slightly glazed. Oh hell, he was thinking. That was never good. Thinking generally led to plans, which inevitably involved things of the evil variety. Or, he could be thinking of my punishment. That was guaranteed to be painful...  
  
It wasn't that bad, really. I didn't move as I felt the sting of the whip on my back. It was nowhere near as bad as the Cruciatus curse, which father had stopped using about an hour back simply because it didn't leave any lasting scars or bruises. I found that if I let my mind wander, I could almost ignore the pain he was inflicting on me. I would just think about Harry. Harry, who was safe somewhere in a house full of Muggles who hated and feared him. Harry, who was so sweet. Harry, who I loved. *Snap* I screamed in agony. Blinding pain. *That hurt.* I looked down at my leg and instantly wished I hadn't. The bone was jutting out of the skin and I was bleeding freely. *Shit! That looks bad.* What the hell had he been up to? A whip couldn't do that-but a club could, and he had one near his feet. He looked at me, chained in the middle of a dungeon, unable to stand due to my ugly compound fracture, a bruise on my face, and the skin on my back torn to ribbons by the whip. He smiled a twisted smile and placing his hands on my broken leg, gave a good yank.  
  
I came to in a tiny, dark stone room. I knew where I was. I had been there many times. Harry had his cupboard, and this was mine. This was where my father- no, Lucius. I'd never call that bastard my father again- put me when he decided he wanted to resume the game of Let's-See-How-Much-Pain-I-Can-Inflict-On-My-Son-Without-Killing-Him at a later time. I looked at my leg. It was whole once more. I touched it gingerly. It didn't hurt too badly. Well, I was alive. I had been expecting otherwise by the time Lucius was through with me.   
  
I was sore. Very sore. This wasn't the kind of sore you got from lying on a cold stone floor for hours. Nor was this the kind of sore you had after a partial-healing spell. I was sore inside. My heart ached with the knowledge of what was coming. He'd make me give up Harry. He'd make me sit in the dark for hours, knowing full well that over the years he had bred within me a refined terror of the dark. When it's dark, you can't see what's coming to get you. Like it mattered. It was always him coming to get me. He was there, darkness or no. When I was mad with fear, he'd make a deal with me. Lucius was always keen to make a deal. He'd let me out if I straightened out and gave up Harry. I didn't want to do it, but in a few days, I'd do anything to escape the dark. Anything.  
  
The door to the cell opened. A ray of light fell across the floor and my father entered in full death eater regalia bearing a torch. I watched in horror as one by one other death eaters filed into the room, forming a circle around me. This was something new...  
  
***  
Poor Drac! Lucius doesn't seem very happy. (Talk about an understatement) How's that for a beginning? Review! I don't do anything without review except check an empty mailbox and it makes me to upset to write, so if you have a comment or criticism let me know! ^_^  
Luv ya!   
J. Silver  
  
Thank you to Rainbow the Liz, ~*lil_gemini*~, plumeria, Ali, Dori, Snuffles, Dimwit, Gwen, Emily Diehl, em231, Miyax, Cat Samwise, Becks, Sophia, Shizuka Murasaki, Calamity, Anrui Ukimi, Do you really care?!, Crystal, Amo Draconem!, Beth 825, Lizzy Potter, Padfoot Lover, potionsmaster, DS Ire, Tani, Beautiful Dreamer, Breamer, Shin, Amanda, Heloisa, maidmarian62, Krissy, Raggona, Tom Riddilpley, Tinuviel 182, zoe, Lelio (sorry to hear you were sick, but you're better now, right?), Wyvern and Bellerophon, Tazy Silverpen, tweety, Dumbledore's True Love, Adelina, Padfootsgirl, Puppy dog 8, panda pinke, Lindsay Beth, Bonnie, Mystica, Rehanna, and Bella. Whew! Love you all!   



	2. 

A/N: Hey, so I caved! I couldn't wait until Wednesday to post! So here's part two.   
  
Thank you to Rehanna, Mrrrisa, Bella, Fluff, Guardgirl, Glace de Slytherin, Mystica (don't hate you, but yes this is probably going to be one of those cliches, but I'm hoping that it will be more interesting. Intermingled storylines are a bit of a challenge.),Amo Draconem!, and Krissy.  
  
***  
There was a tapping at the window. Ron opened it to let Pig in. The little owl sat on the windowsill, panting for breath yet unable to stay still. "Dumb owl," Ron muttered, trying to undo the ribbon around his leg. A pair of hands caught Pig and stroked him gently to calm him down. "Thanks, Nev," Ron said, removing the letter from Pig's leg. Neville put Pig in his cage and gave him an owl treat while Ron read the letter.  
  
"Hey. It's from Harry."  
"How is he?" Neville asked, closing the cage door.  
"Same old, same old. Muggles being ass holes. Letter from Snuffles last week. Asks if we've heard from 'Mione. Draco wrote briefly. Harry misses the bastard."  
"Ron!"  
"Asks about your health. Wonders if the twins have gotten into any more scraps lately," Ron continued, ignoring his boyfriend's protest. He put down the letter and looked up to find Neville's blue eyes glaring at him. "I guess I'll answer him now."  
"I leave you to it, then," Neville said, turning. Ron snaked an arm around him. He bent down and kissed him.  
"You're not mad at me are you?" he asked.   
"I just don't like the way you talk about Draco. He is Harry's boyfriend after all."  
"So? That doesn't mean I have to like the git," Ron murmured, burying his face in Neville's hair.  
"No, but you should have a little more respect for him than that. How would you like it if someone called me 'that clumsy moron'?"  
"I'd kill them. Did you even have to ask?"  
"Well since you have an unfair advantage, leave Draco alone."  
"How do I have the advantage?"  
"It wouldn't do well for Harry to kill you. You're his best friend."  
"Why do you always have to be right?"  
"It's a gift. Now I leave you to write your letter."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To help your mother with lunch."  
"Fine," Ron huffed. "You spend more time with her than you do with me."  
"What's wrong? Jealous?" Neville teased.  
"Yes." Neville kissed him.   
"Don't be, darling. I'll be back soon."  
'You said that yesterday. Four hours later I had to go looking for you."  
"But that was yesterday. Today is different," Neville replied with a smile. He headed toward the kitchen, shutting the door behind him.  
  
It was a wonderful thing Gran had decided to go on a holiday this year. She didn't want to bring Neville along in case he managed to turn the entire ship to ruins, so she was very relieved when Mrs. Weasley offered to take Neville in for a while. She was always interested in meeting Ron's friends. So here he was, happily established at the Burrow for a week now.  
  
All the Weasley's liked him it seemed. Ginny was always very nice to him, although she was still quite startled to see him, unaware that he and her brother even talked to each other regularly. Fred and George were always fun, especially since Neville volunteered to be their guinea pig for their joke paraphernalia, much to Ron's dismay. Percy liked Neville because he seemed genuinely interested in his work and never made rude or sarcastic comments. Mr. Weasley loved having someone to show off his collection of Muggle artifacts to, and was pleased to find that Neville was particularly fond of this thing called "electricity." Mrs. Weasley was overjoyed to find such a wonderful gardener and apt pupil in cooking since it did involve his beloved plants. She thought Neville was the perfect houseguest and proclaimed loudly that she wished he had been her son. He often got a wistful look in his eyes and Mrs. Weasley did her best to keep it at bay. Yes, all in all, life at the Burrow was sweet and he was not he first to wish he didn't have to leave  
  
When he arrived in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley put him to work immediately. His task was to make the salad. He did it with a smile watching her fuss over pots and him in turn. He wondered if she would be so kind if she knew what he and her son were up to... He shook his head to clear away such thoughts. He didn't want to think about that now. Why spoil everything?  
  
"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
"Yes," Neville answered. "I was just thinking that some radishes would fit into this salad quite nicely. Pity we don't have any."  
"I'm certain we do. Check the pantry," she advised. Neville nodded and went to fetch the radishes he already knew were there.  
  
***  
^_^ Was there ever any doubt that the Weasley's would like Neville? Oh, who shall we visit next? I know... Review! (Yes, that is my endless refrain.)   
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver  



	3. 

A/N: It's nice that when I speak, people listen! Okei, dears, this is the funny/odd version of chapter 3. I'll post this until I have the more serious chapter three. If you really like it, maybe I'll keep it as the actual chapter three and just go with it, or I could do both. Oh, the possibilities... Let me know what you think!  
  
PS In my version, death eaters only wear masks when they're in public.  
  
Thanks to Wyv and Bel (I wish I knew why it's so addictive. No one's been able to tell me.), Fleur, Tubbs, Becks, Cat Samwise, Glace de Slytherin (developing a case of Neville adoration? Don't worry. I've got one too.), DS Ire, Maidmarian62, Mrrrisa, Tom Riddilpley, Mystica, Luna (when dialogue gets involved, I forget to add depth), Padfoot Lover, Lelio (Who's better now. Yay!), and Rehanna.   
***  
  
Lucius gave an evil grin. Draco merely looked at him. He wasn't sure if death eaters were an improvement over darkness. "Goyle! Call the Dark Lord," Lucius commanded. Okay, given his options, he'd take darkness, pitch-black with little creatures scurrying about. He was torn between curiosity and the compelling urge to run screaming out of the dungeons. Fate is funny and somehow, curiosity won.  
  
Draco watched as Goyle pulled back his sleeves and produced what appeared to be a woman's purse. He rummaged through it and drew out what Draco recognized as a Muggle "cell phone." Goyle looked blank for a moment. "Damn," said Goyle. "I've forgotten the number. What is it again?"  
"Goyle, you idiot! Give me that!" Crabbe said, grabbing the phone. He dialed the number furiously and put it to his ear. His jaw dropped. "It's busy!" he exclaimed, hanging up.  
"Busy?!" Lucius sputtered. "Who else would be calling him? Good lord, with genes like yours, it's a wonder your sons didn't end up vegetables."  
"Boys inherit intelligence from their mothers," volunteered Nott.  
"That explains you," Lucius sighed to Draco.  
  
He dialed again. Draco heard the phone ring. Lucius's face turned into a look of surprise then annoyance. He tapped his foot impatiently. "What happened?" inquired Avery.  
"I'm on hold," Lucius snapped. Draco, who was trying very hard not to laugh, let out a small giggle. "Take this," he growled, pushing the phone at Crabbe, who began to make some jerky movements resembling someone having a seizure. "What *are* you doing?"  
"The tune is kinda catchy," Crabbe answered. Lucius put his hands to his temples.  
"I 'm sorry I asked. Why me? Why?" Lucius sighed.  
"Luci, the music stopped." Luci? Draco giggled again.  
  
Lucius grabbed the phone and pointed his wand at it. "Sonorus! Now, we'll see what he has to say about this." Draco strained to hear despite himself. That was unnecessary. An ear-splitting shriek poured out of the phone and Lord Voldemort's hissing voice filled the room.  
"My faithful death eaters, why have you called me?"  
"Well-" Lucius began.  
"Whatever it is, I hope it isn't time-sensitive because I'm going on holiday. It's not easy being evil and walking the line between life and death, so I thought I'd take a cruise. Call again in about a month or leave a message. On second thought, leave a message because I know you morons will forget to call in a month." There was a beep followed by the smashing of the phone, a tense silence as all the death eaters turned to look at Lucius, and Draco's laughter echoing through the halls as he made his not-so-sneaky escape.  
  
***  
*crosses fingers* What did you think? Keep it? Toss it? What? I haven't decided. Review!  
  
Luv ya-  
J. Silver  



	4. 

A/N: Hello, dearies! Nice to see that you all liked the odd version of chapter three. I swear I wasn't on drugs when I wrote it. The idea just came out of the blue. I won't add more to that train of thought just yet. That will be my rainy day fic. I'm working on three right now, and it's starting to wear on me.   
  
Thanks to Cat Samwise (I didn't forget. I was struggling!)Lelio (a fight?! No serious injuries?), Wyv and Bel, LunarBard, Sharon M., AVK, 7Luna7, tweety, super cow, Dreamer, Kuzco, Becks, Emily, Rachel Granger, Cimorine, do you really care?!, Allie, Calamity, Rosemerta, Raven Maxwell, Amo Draconem!, Amanda, Krissy, ExCueTee, Hermione Malfoy, GuardGirl, Tom Riddilpley (thank you so much for your kind reviews of my other fic!), Glace de Slytherin, Fluer, Mystica, Moondragon, Bella, and Rehanna.   
  
Like the other Chapter three things might get rather heated between the two of them later on. You'll see one of these ~_~ when it starts and one of these ^_^ when its over. Did I mention this story is SLASH? This would be a good place to turn back if you don't dig that kind of thing.  
***  
  
"Dear Harry," Ron's letter began.  
"I just got your letter. Mum says you're welcome to stay over anytime. You know how much she adores you- almost more than Ginny.  
  
"Neville's staying with us. Did I tell you that ("Only three times," Harry muttered with a smile.) Mum loves him. I don't know how she's going to let him go. He's the perfect child none of us were, especially Fred and George. He helps her with the garden and cooks. Did you know he could cook? I didn't. He can barely stir a potion. How can he make a soup?  
  
"I got a letter from Hermione the other day. She's in Italy. Rome, to be exact. Guess who else is in Rome? Greg! Isn't that lovely? (Harry could hear the sarcasm in Ron's note.) She even met his mother. According to Hermione, she's 'a very nice woman, not death eater material at all.' Have you ever heard anything so dumb? How can you tell if somebody is 'death eater material?' I guess she means that Mrs. Goyle is nice. His father was nowhere to be found, however. I'm sure Hermione was most disappointed to hear that. (More sarcasm.) Has Mal- Draco heard from Vincent?  
  
"So Snuffles is staying with Lupin then? That's nice. I wonder why they didn't think of it before. It seems kinda obvious, doesn't it? Or maybe that is why they didn't do it before...Never mind!  
  
"Hope this finds you well. Nev says hi. Mum sends her love.  
-Ron"  
  
Harry read the letter once more before turning out the light and going to bed. He hadn't heard about Vincent from Draco. In fact, he hadn't heard much from Draco at all. He had gotten two or three brief, non-informative letters signed "Regards, Draco." Why had he bothered writing at all if all he was going to say was "Harry, (add two or three lines of non-descriptive crap) Miss you. Regards, Draco"? What was the point? Still, that didn't stop him from looking for the familiar eagle owl everyday. A rapping at the window nearly gave him a heart attack. He turned around and clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
Draco was hovering outside his window. Harry simply stared for a moment before hastening to let him in. Draco leapt from the broom to the floor of Harry's room with his characteristic feline grace. He didn't even bother to say hello, opting instead to give Harry a deep kiss. Harry resisted for a moment. He hadn't seen Draco in nearly a month, had barely gotten a word from him, and he had the nerve to come in here and kiss him like nothing had happened since their last kiss.   
  
As Harry felt Draco's tongue brush his, he realized that was part of the problem. Nothing *had* happened since their last kiss on the Hogwarts Express. "I missed you," Draco whispered, kissing his earlobe.  
"I missed you too," Harry murmured. Draco gazed on Harry, looking thoughtful in the moonlight. "What?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too," Harry answered, feeling a bit like a parrot.  
  
~_~  
  
He captured Draco's lips with his own. Draco returned the kiss sweetly. He made no move to take it further, as if that kiss were enough. Harry moved his hands slowly up Draco's back. He realized Draco was wearing Muggle clothes. Harry almost laughed. Why bother wearing Muggle clothes if you're riding a broomstick? *What am I going to do with you?* Harry thought. He pulled out the shirt and ran his palms over the soft skin of Draco's back, gratified to feel the boy arch up against him. Draco broke away and smiled, yanking off his shirt, mussed blond hair falling into his eyes.  
  
They undressed quickly and slid under the covers. Harry let out a soft moan as Draco kissed a line down his stomach. "Hush. Do you want to wake everybody up?" Draco warned. Harry laughed at the thought of his uncle's reaction to finding a naked boy on top of his nephew. "Glad you think it's funny," Draco muttered.  
"I could scream bloody murder and unless it was mine, they wouldn't give a damn."  
"My! Poor lamb," Draco said, with a shadow of his old smirk.   
"Shut up."  
  
He did, much to Harry's astonishment, devoting his attention to the exploration of Harry's body. he touched him with a tenderness bordering on reverence, intently studying each reaction. This gentle manner continued ending with Harry's soft moans being swallowed up in Draco's mouth as he kissed him again.  
  
^_^  
  
"How did you get here?" Harry asked, leaning against him.  
"I woke up Weasley and beat it out of him," Draco replied.  
"You didn't!"  
"Okay, you're right. I didn't. He was awake and Longbottom convinced him to tell me how to find you."  
"Why did you come here?"  
" My parents went out for the evening, I missed and-" he scooped his pants off the floor and pulled out a small box. "I wanted to give you this." He tossed the box to Harry. "Happy birthday."  
"But my birthday's not for a few weeks yet."  
"I know. Open it," Draco coaxed.  
  
Inside the box was a ring. It consisted of tiny black pearls embedded in a silver band. In the center of the band was a dark, red stone. He gasped. "Does it fit?" Draco asked. Harry put it on.  
"Perfectly."  
"It's no dragon, but-"  
"It's lovely," Harry assured him. He kissed him to prove it.  
"Harry, I've got to go before my parents-"  
"Okay," he sighed reluctantly. He watched silently as Draco dressed, mounted his broom and flew out of sight. He closed the window, wondering why Draco's kiss had felt like a good-bye.  
  
Of course a ring like that didn't go unnoticed by the Dursleys. "Where'd you steal that from?" Aunt Petunia demanded.  
"I didn't steal it. Someone gave it to me as a birthday present."  
"Who'd give you a birthday present? A girlfriend? Hah!"  
"Boyfriend actually," Harry replied. He noticed the way Uncle Vernon's eye looked at the ring. "And if anything happens to it, I don't care what they do to me, you will all spend the rest of your lives as white mice in labs being experimented on. Cancer research maybe," he said thoughtfully. He jumped up from the table, grabbed his toast and headed up to his room before the shock wore off the Dursleys.  
  
***  
^_^ Okei, darlings, what did you think? Aren't you glad I posted the odd version in the meantime? You would have had a long wait. Stupid Chapter! It just didn't want to come out right.  
  
Does anybody know where I can find a Latin translator online? I have a friend who is taking Latin, but he thinks popes come from the popery, so I'm not too keen on asking him.  
  
Wanted: A beta-reader. I'm sick of finding mistakes in my writing five days after I posted the chapter. I'm hoping for someone who's open-minded (I feel another twisted fic coming soon) and fast at reading and responding. Anybody kind enough to want the job? *smiles sweetly* Let me know.  
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver  



	5. 

A/N: H'm. I hate not knowing where I'm going with these chapters. Or worse yet- knowing where I'm going and have no clue how to get there! Eek!   
  
What is up with that last bit? How did Draco escape? What did the death eaters do to him? Was that even Draco? We'll see. It's all part of the over-used Plot.*smile* Demands for Ron/Neville and Vincent have been heard and I'm trying to get that to you soon.   
  
Thanks to all you lovelies who offered to beta for me. I got way more offers than I expected. I decided to go with my first two offers: Bella and Nathan. Thanks guys!  
  
Thanks also to Rehanna, panda pinke, miss breed, Prongs, tweety, alexis, Lelio, Lila Marie, Fleur, Tom Riddilpley, Padfootsgirl, Bonnie, Mizery, 7Luna7 (thanks for the translator url), Mystica, Allie, Becks, Rainbow the Liz, Raggona, Kitten greywords, and Cat Samwise.  
  
P.S. Drac's telling this one.  
***  
I was on the verge of gnawing my own hand off to rid myself of the urge to write to Harry. I tried to keep busy, but there are only so many times you can pace up and down a room before the floor wears thin. I tried reading, but I couldn't focus on the words. I'm on my last resort: staring. Just staring into space trying not to think about what happened between us this year. No, don't think about it. But if I don't write, he'll think something is wrong...No, no, no! That's the wrong train of thought entirely. In fact, there is to be no train. The station is closed. There will be no departures from the platform inside Draco's head!  
  
I could get a quill. I know where they are. I hid them from myself yesterday. Where did I put them? Oh, yes in the pocket of those horrible dress robes mother bought, not like the black ones I had were any better. I retrieved the quills, slamming the wardrobe shut quickly, as if afraid the ugliness of the robes would contaminate the rest of the room. I sat down at the desk and wrote "Harry." Grr, that's not what I wanted to say. I suck at writing letters. I have all these pretty phrases in my head, but give me a quill and some blank parchment and I choke.  
  
Wait, I'm not supposed to be saying anything! I'm not writing to Harry. I already said my good-bye when I gave him the ring. Okay, so it lacked those exact words, but still I made it quite clear that this relationship was over, right? Yes, quite clear, as clear as a brick wall. Anyway, if Lucius knew about the ring... I shuddered to remember the kind of "welcome" I received when I came home for the summer. The only visible trace of that beating was a scar on my leg where the bone had broken through the skin. Lucius's healing spells, never left any scars, unless he wanted them to. He never wanted evidence that he beat his son like a rented mule.  
  
I can't write to Harry. This is for his own good. And mine. If I write, he'll write back. Then I'll have to resist the urge to see him- a struggle that might end with me taking a nosedive off the east tower of the manor. It's better by far that I end this. How can I tell him that it's over? I don't want to write him. How cowardly is that? I can't tell him in person. He'll look at me and I'll forget what it was I going to say and even if I did remember, I wouldn't want to say it.  
  
Even mother has noticed a change in my attitude. She keeps staring at me, eyes filled with worry and self-reproach. Hah! As if any of this is her fault. What could she have done? She couldn't stop him. No one can stop him when he gets like that. No, this one is my fault. Mine and the rat that squealed on me. Don't worry, mother. I'll be alright. I have to live now. L'échange a été fait.  
  
***  
Answers? No, darlings. Only more questions. Who do you think told on Draco? What the hell is he going on about?  
  
Any ideas about whom we could set Seamus up with? (Way bad grammar, ending sentences with prepositions) I have a couple, one of which you will so hate me for, but I'm interested in what you guys think.   
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver  



	6. 

A/N: Reading your reviews always gets me so psyched. What seems like an unproductive day an hour ago is suddenly brimming with possibility! Thank you, m'dears. I love you guys, each and every one of you. Including those of you that don't review. *glares or tries to, which is hard to do when smiling* Alright, then enough babbling. Off to write Chapter five!  
  
Thanks Bonnie, puppydog8, tweety, Dreamer, do you really care?!, nekokijo (Snape in leather? Oh my...And your review wasn't boring), Emily, Prince Alluran, Sophia, Glace de Slytherin, Sharon M., Crystal, Tic tac, Tani, potionsmaster, Abbey, Prongs, Raggona, Fleur, Padfoot Lover, Tom Riddlipley, CaratGold, Wyv and Bel, Lelio, Kuja, SteerpikeSister, Cat Samwise, Rehanna, and LunarBard.  
  
***  
  
Like always, Harry spent the last days of summer at the Burrow. He really would've liked to stay with Sirius and Lupin, but Sirius had yet to settle in. Harry's disappointment was tempered by a promise that he could visit during winter holidays. It was also tempered with worry. He was worried about Draco. He'd look at the empty sky and at the ring on his hand and wonder if he was alright. Maybe it was the sun or maybe it was his imagination but the red stone always seemed to glow brighter then. He took some small comfort in that.  
  
At the appointed time, one of the Weasleys appeared in his living room, but it wasn't the Weasley Harry had been expecting. He would have expected Mr. Weasley, Fred or George, perhaps Ron, but certainly not- "Bill?" Harry said in disbelief.   
"Hiya, Harry," Bill replied, grinning at his surprise.   
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to take you to the Burrow."  
"What are you doing at the Burrow?"  
"Packing."  
"Packing? But you don't even live at the Burrow!"  
"I'll explain when we get there," Bill promised.  
  
Following standard procedure for floo powder, Harry stepped into the fireplace. So confused was he that the spinning around him was nothing compared tot he spinning inside his head. He didn't even notice that he made his first graceful landing with floo powder, walking out of the fireplace as if he had just walked through a doorway.   
  
"Harry!" Hermione called, embracing him immediately. Harry returned it awkwardly. "Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot to send you a birthday present! I'll get you one when we go to Diagon Alley, I promise!" she chirped. Harry just gaped. Neville laughed.  
"Don't mind her. She's been like this for the past hour. It would appear Rome agreed with her," he said.  
"Rome and Greg," Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
"Greg has nothing to do with it," she said.  
"Of course not," Neville replied cheerfully.  
"Greg and I are just friends."  
"Sure. Did you tell him that?" Ron asked.  
"How stupid would I have to be to get involved with a death eater's son?" she snapped.  
"Nice one, Hermione," Neville said. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth and she hastily hugged Harry again.   
"Goodness! Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- Oh, I'm sorry," she cried hugging him.   
"Any word?" asked Neville.  
"No, nothing since he visited," Harry sighed.  
"Draco visited you?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah, he gave me this," Harry replied, pulling the ring out of his pocket. He put it there because he didn't want the Weasleys to see it and ask questions he wasn't prepared to answer. They all gasped. Ginny ran into the room.  
  
"Harry, did you hear?" she asked excitedly. He shoved the ring back in his pocket.  
"Hear what?" he asked.  
"About Bill."  
"No. What about him?"  
"Tell him," she commanded, dragging Bill over to where they stood.   
"Tell us what?" Hermione asked.  
"Well, I was at work and we had a suspicion that there was something illegal in one the vaults."  
"What made you think that?" asked Neville.  
"I'm sure the roaring gave it away, Nev," Ron teased.  
"I suppose," Neville replied.  
"Roaring?" echoed Hermione.  
"We opened the vault and found a manticore. It wiped out half the team before we managed to kill it."  
"You're so modest! 'We' indeed! The other half of the team ran away!" Ginny said, indignantly.   
"They did not run away," Bill replied.  
"That's right. They retreated," Neville said.  
"Which is running away with a fancy name," Ron said, matter-of-factly.  
"Ron! Anyway Professor Dumbledore found out about the entire incident and offered me the ever-vacant position teaching Defense Against Dark Arts."  
"And he accepted!" Ginny said, bouncing up and down.  
"You can't be worse than Lockhart," Harry remarked.  
"Anything is better than Lockhart," muttered Ron.  
"Not anything. Some things are worse than Lockhart," insisted Hermione.  
"Like what?" Ron asked.  
"Snape," Hermione replied. Ron gasped.  
"Okay, you're right. Snape is worse than Lockhart."  
"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence," Bill said.  
"Ignore them. You'll do fine," Neville assured him.  
"Thanks, Neville. I'd better go finish packing. I have to be at Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon."  
  
The next two weeks went by too fast and too slow for Harry. They were wonderful, but he was still concerned about Draco. To be sure, Ron, Hermione, and Neville did their best not to mention him, but whenever Hermione got a note from Greg, he started to worry again. "We'll see him tomorrow. I'm sure he's fine," Neville said, reassuringly.   
"Yes, he'll be the same old Draco we all *cough* love," Ron said. Hermione shot him a warning look. Still, Harry couldn't sleep that night for worry and nothing seemed quite real the next morning until he looked around Platform 9 and 3/4 and met the signature silver gaze of Draco Malfoy.  
  
***  
Okay. Bill as a teacher! How do you think he'll do? What about Draco and Harry? Is it truly over? We'll find out next chapter, which will be short. No Vincent in this chapter, but he's coming. They're almost at Hogwarts, so they're bound to run into him. Sorry to my betas, but I couldn't wait! Review, dears, and I'll love you for it.  
  
Luv ya  
J. Silver  



	7. Over?

A/N: Yes, Bill as a teacher. Odd. I have no idea why I did that or where it's going, but I'll figure it out. I hope.   
  
Cliffhanger? Oops, did that slip in there when I wasn't looking? I seem to have a lot of those in this story. It's more for me than for you. Torture is unintentional, darlings.   
  
You want Draco, huh? Fine, there's plenty of him in this chapter. In fact, he's telling it. I wrote it after I wrote chapter 13 of F and I, but I lost the original, so here goes.  
  
Thanks to Dreamer, kuzco, Glace de Slytherin, me.....(use my powers for good? where's the fun in that?), Bella, Roarke, tinuviel 182, Fleur, Amo Draconem!, Raggona (thanx for your other review), do you really care?! (yes, Ido BTW), Sophia, Kate (aka Yama Luvr), Bel (Poor Wyv, banned from the computer!), Mystic, Dreamer, Beth825, Prong, Lizzy Potter, Pheonixx, Cimorine, Alex, ExCueTee, Sharon M., AVK, Padfoot Lover, nekokijo, LunarBard, ?????????, Cat Samwise, Tom Riddilpley, Shizuka, Lelio, and Rehanna.   
  
***  
  
It hurt. I saw him and it hurt. He was still so beautiful. Had I honestly expected that to change in a month? No, but I had been hoping that time would dull the pain I had every time I thought about him, about us. No such luck. I turned and boarded the train quickly. I ducked into an empty compartment. I shut my eyes. Don't think about him. Don't think about his eyes, his voice- "Draco?"   
  
My eyes snapped open. Harry. So many words in my mind. So many things I wanted to say. He grabbed me and kissed me. The words were gone instantly from my mind. All that mattered we're his lips on mine. He tasted so sweet. It was the taste that had haunted my dreams, recreated from my memories.   
  
Yes. Live for this. Live for stolen kisses from Harry and his hands roaming over my body. His hand had somehow worked its way under my robe and was slowly traveling up my thigh. This wasn't enough. I wanted so much more. I arched against him, delighting at the moan he gave in response.   
  
No. I couldn't do this. I had spent all summer trying not to give in. Could I throw it all away? Harry moved his hand. Oh, hell yes, I could. Just this once. I'll never go near him again, I swear. Just this once...Damn, even I couldn't sell that lie. Stop. It'll kill me, but god, stop.  
  
"No," I gasped even as I kissed him. Could I be anymore unconvincing? "No," I repeated, pushing him away. I took several steps back. The more space between us the better. He didn't agree. He looped his arm around my waist. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, kissing my ear.   
"Not fair," I whined. "You can't kiss my ear, call me love, be Harry Potter, and expect me to say no."  
"I didn't." I pulled away from him.  
"We need to talk," I said.  
"What is it?" he inquired.  
  
I couldn't do this. He was looking at me with such sweet concern. What did Shakespeare call it? Charming ruth or pretty ruth? But that's neither here nor there. I had to do this. If- no. There will be no ifs. Look at him. Look at him and do what you have to do.  
  
"Harry, I don't think we should continue this."  
"Continue?"  
"Our relationship- you and me. It's over."  
"I don't understand."  
"Blame that on your deficient genes, not me."  
"What happened?"  
"I got bored," I lied. Funny it should come out so easily when it hurt so much.   
"I see," he said, biting his lip. For a long time I wished he would say something, anything. But he didn't. He just stood there. Finally he shook his head and went out.   
  
*  
  
Snape. I had to see him. I managed to catch him after dinner, pinning him to the wall easily. "Why'd you do it?" I demanded, shoving him into the hard stone.   
"Why'd I do what?"  
"Why did you tell Lucius?"  
"About you and Mr. Potter?" He sneered. "I didn't."  
"Liar!" I yelled, punching him in the stomach. He doubled over. I pushed my hair back. He had to be lying. He straightened himself up.  
"Go ahead, Mr. Malfoy. Hit me if it will make you feel better." So I did. I hit him several times and he bore it as well as he could. I ended up sitting cross-legged, crying on the floor.   
"I didn't tell your father anything. Why would I?" he said in atone that could almost be considered gentle. "I don't like the man and he despises me. He has spies all over the place, Draco," I looked up upon hearing my name. "Watch yourself." He left, leaving me to cry on the floor.  
  
  
***  
  
*hides* Okei, dears, be nice. Breathe. Don't refer me to my title. I know it says Love and Darkness. I never said happy love or requited love. This is also angst remember? So how's Harry going to take this?  
How's Draco going to take this?  
  
Still the Seamus debate continues. If you have a preference, let me know. And 'Mione...we'll see what happens to her. The easiest thing would be to pair her with Seamus, but when do I ever make things easy?  
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver  
  
P.S. Has my first-person improved since F and I? Oh, and very sorry it's so short. You know I'm not too good with length.  



	8. Hiya, Roomie!

A/N: Yay! 200 reviews on this fic and 800 in total! Yay! Thank you, m'dears!  
  
So many protests! Ack! And now I've reached a gap in my plan. So bear with me, darlings, much work to be done. I'll try really hard to post at least every other day, but no promises.   
  
So many tears! We'll see how our boys and co. deal with the news.  
  
Thank you Wyv and Bel, and Jaz (Ginny? H'm...), do you really care?!, Gabrielle, Luminaryfae, grrrr.... i'm made at the author of this story!! (not really but hey!), Cimorine, tweety, Sophia, Fleur, Allie, Kate (aka Yama Luvr), Pepsi, Becks, LunarBard, Mrrrisa, Riu-chan, Dreamer, Amanda, Prongs, karina305, Lindsay Beth, Tom Riddilpley, Lelio, lil_gemini, Pheonixx, CrystalStarGuardian, Glace de Slytherin (fist fight? All things are possible), Sharon M., alex, Tinuviel 182, Cat Samwise (glad you like my poem), Bella (my kind beta who doesn't get mad that I keep forgetting to send her things to beta), and Rehanna!   
  
We'll pick up after Harry left the compartment.  
***  
  
Harry found the compartment where he had left the others and took his seat silently. "Oy! Something wrong?" Vincent asked him. He faked a smile.  
"I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep," he said. He wasn't ready to tell them about his break up with Draco. It had taken awhile for the words to sink in. He just didn't understand. And then Draco, instead of explaining, had insulted him. Bored. Oh, god. Harry felt tears at the corners of his eyes. Fine. That was just fine. He didn't need Draco. He had gotten along without him before and he could do it now. There were plenty of other gorgeous, blond boys with silver eyes...Right. Hogwarts was just peppered with them. Harry smiled weakly, tears beginning to blur his vision.  
  
He heard faint conversation all around him. Laughter. He had to get out of here. He didn't want to talk and pretend everything was okay. Everything wasn't okay. *Relax. it isn't the end of the world.* It might as well have been. The end couldn't be very far behind. Another year, another opportunity for Voldemort to kill him. But he couldn't leave, they'd know something was wrong, and if he told them, they'd kill Draco. He didn't want that. He smiled and forced himself to join the conversation.  
  
During the Great Feast, Harry shoveled food down his throat and listened absently to Seamus and Dean chat about their summers. Funny how all the food tasted like sand. He excused himself as soon as possible and went to bed, wanting very much for this horrible day to be over.  
  
*  
  
Harry found himself in the middle of a great fuss. Little wizards were scurrying about rummaging through suitcases and dumping things everywhere. "Gel, gel. Where'd I put my gel?" asked one.  
"Who cares about your gel? Where'd I put my ant-acids? I can't foam properly without them!" replied the other.  
" My, what a great tragedy that would be!" replied the first.  
"Shut up, you!" snapped the second. A third wizard mumbled something. The other two stopped and gaped at him.  
  
Now that they were still, Harry recognized them immediately. The one looking for gel was Plot. The other was Complication. Harry scowled. Last time he saw them, Snape found him and Draco in a rather um-compromising position, Ron had kissed him, Hermione had walked in on Ron and Neville, and Draco thought he was cheating on him. Needless to say, right now they were the last apparitions Harry wanted to see. He glowered at Complication.  
  
"What?" Complication asked. "Don't look at me! It's not my fault! It's all him! Him!" He pointed to Plot.  
"Don't you dare blame this on me! It's all your fault. You always follow me around!"  
"You're the one who said and I quote 'You can't have Plot without Complication.' If you didn't insist on coming to this god-forsaken fic, neither of us would be here!"  
"This wasn't my idea. It was that crazy girl with the pen!" Plot insisted. The third wizard, a tiny little thing in green with blond hair spiked in all directions, mumbled again.  
"What did he say?" Harry asked.  
"Ask him. He's his cousin," Plot said.  
"Like I speak Mumblese," Complication huffed.  
"Why do you always make things so difficult?"   
"Hello! Anybody home beneath that hard layer of stuff you call hair?" Complication inquired, knocking on Plot's forehead. "What is my name again?"  
"You're hopeless."  
"And you're the shining beacon of light, you are," retorted Complication. This caused more mumbles from the teeny wizard.  
"Cousin It, if you must be here, would you kindly speak in English?" Plot sighed. The little wizard made a very rude gesture. Harry stifled a laugh.  
"Who is that?" he asked.  
"Oh, that's Confusion," Complication said. Confusion made a short bow.  
"I don't like the sound of that. What are you doing?"  
"Unpacking," Plot asked.  
"What?"  
"Haven't you heard? We're moving in!" Plot said. Confusion mumbled.  
"What did he say?"  
"I think he said something about loony. Or maybe it was green cheese," Complication mused.  
"What does green cheese have to do with anything?" Harry asked.  
"I'm just as lost as you are. G'night, roomie!" Complication said cheerfully. Harry sighed. It was not going to be a good year. He could tell.  
***  
  
I'll write more as soon as I think of more, promise! Meantime, please review.  
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver  



	9. Seamus gets involved

Darlings,  
With all the curent happenings, I've been neglecting my grades. I have several projects and exams coming up. Eek! I also have way too many thoughts in my head.   
Please, give me a week to get all my work completed and my thoughts sorted out. Your kind words make me reluctant to stop posting but I really need to do this. I hope you understand.   
  
P.S. I'm terribly sorry for all you addicts, I didn't mean to get you hooked, honestly! ^-^  
  
Thank you to Sophia, do you really care?!, Cimirone, Zoe, Wyv, Bel and Druss (multiperson reviews are great!), karina305, C.A., Fleur, Cat Samwise, Kate (aka Yama Luvr), Amo Draconem!, Lizzy Potter, LunarBard, Emily, Marisa, maidmarian62, Prongs, (: alex:), AVK, Bean, Padfoot Lover, Tom Riddilpley, Mystica, Bella, Tani, Lindsay Beth, Rehanna, Glace de Slytherin (are you feeling okay? I'm starting to worry...), Dreamer, and Lelio (sorry, dear.)  
  
***  
  
Seamus was the first to admit that he wasn't exactly the most observant person in the world, but he knew something was up. He hadn't been quietly obsessing over Draco Malfoy for the past two years for nothing. He noticed that the object of his lust-crush was more thoughtful than usual. He was more subdued. This was a mystery and Seamus didn't like mysteries.  
  
He met Draco as he was leaving the library. Seamus blocked the doorway. Draco looked up tiredly. "Move, Finnegan." Seamus's eyes widened in surprise. He had expected Draco to sound a bit more defensive and less- well, defeated.  
"Why so down, Malfoy?"  
"None of your business."  
"True, but I want to know anyway."  
"I'd have to be crazy to tell you anything."  
"Why do I keep getting that reaction?"  
"Maybe because no one wants their business spread all over school."  
"That is such an unjustly deserved remark. Just because I talk alot-"  
"Try constantly."  
"Does not mean that I tell secrets," Seamus continued.  
"Bully for you. Would you like a cookie?" Draco asked dryly.  
"No, thank you. I just ate," Seamus replied, ignoring the sarcasm.   
  
"Did you and Harry have a lover's quarrel?" he asked quietly. Draco was about to laugh and find another way out, but there was an earnestness in those turquoise eyes that stopped him  
"How do you know about that?" he asked.  
"Please, you two are the things that go hump in the night. I nearly failed Potions from lack of sleep due to Harry's 'nightmares.'" Draco smiled at the recollection of that old joke.   
"We didn't have a quarrel. We broke up."  
"I'm sorry. I know I didn't hear that right. What did you say?"  
"We broke up. I'm surprised you didn't know," Draco replied. Seamus gaped. He blinked several times.  
"Okay, one more time."  
"Harry and I broke up. We're no longer romantically involved. We're quits. We're over. Stick a fork in us;we're done. Get the picture?"  
"No. How can you be over?"  
"It's people like you that give blondes a bad name."  
"Excuse me for not understanding how a couple that was so bloody sweet is suddenly nonexistent."  
"You're excused. Can I go now?"  
Seamus ran his fingers through his hair.   
"Yeah," he sighed. He moved out of the doorway. Draco hurried past him and Seamus sat down to think for a long while. Neither of them noticed that someone else had overheard them.  
  
***  
I know this chapter sucked and it was short, but I needed to get this out. I have tentative plans for multiple Seamus pairings. Remus and Sirius won't show up for a whuile, unless I figure out a way to get them in here prematurely. So, who overheard them? Review! Until next week.   
  
Love  
J. Silver  
  



	10. Right...

A/N: Hiya! I'm back in way less than a week. Miss me? Project over! Still have H.W., but whatever. I'll get to it soon. Or later. Remember, there are no minor characters- only non-inclusive authors!  
  
Thank you Lizzy Potter, Wyv, Bel, and Druss, Pepsi, Prongs, Lunarbard, (: alex:), Padfoot, Cat Samwise, do you really care?! (I don't know. It could happen.), Kate (aka Yama Luvr), Mystica, Calamity, Padfoot Lover, Dreamer, Tom Riddilpley, MoonShadow, Fleur, Groka Rowsan (formerly known as bean), Glace de Slyhterin, Amo Draconem!, Lindsay Beth, miss breed, Rubicon, Lelio ( am I still unforgiven?), Bella, and Rehanna.  
  
***  
  
Maybe Snape was matchmaking or perhaps it was plain bad luck that Draco ended up with Seamus as a partner. He cast an indignant glance at Snape, who returned it with what could be loosely classified as an amused grin. Draco made a mental note to whine about this later and resigned himself to dealing with the bouncing boy next to him. "Screw this up and I will pound you," he swore.  
"You know, I'm surprised you're here. Must've been really hard to pass kindergarten with that failing mark in 'Plays well with others.' However, you more than made up for it with your outstanding marks in 'Comes off as cold yet uninviting' and 'Manages to be a complete asshole,'" Seamus said cheerfully. Snape hastily converted his laugh to a polite cough. Draco narrowed his eyes at him. He was not helping at all.   
  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why'd you break up with Harry?"  
"What makes you so sure he didn't break up with me?" Draco asked. Seamus looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"Nah."  
"Why not?"  
"Harry's not that thick-headed."  
"Are you saying I am?"  
"Yes." More polite coughing from Snape.  
"I am not!"  
"Okay, then why'd you break up with him?"  
"I'm not answering that."  
"C'mon."  
"No."  
"Please?" Seamus asked, tugging his sleeve.   
"No," Draco repeated, turning his attention to dicing his ingredients.  
"Pretty please?"  
"No."  
"Pretty, pretty please?"  
"NO!" Draco said, whipping his head around to glare at Seamus. "Damn it!" He raised his hand. He has made a long slash across his palm. "This is all your fault."  
"Me? You're the idiot with the knife! Did it occur to you to stop cutting?" Draco glowered at Seamus once more before sweeping away to the infirmary. Seamus had to admit the boy had style.   
  
"What was that about?" Greg asked.  
"I imagine Finnigan was being himself," Vincent replied.  
"H'm," Greg answered, wondering what it was that his friend had against the blonde.  
"You know Draco has a low tolerance for perkiness."  
"Of course," Greg said, glancing at Hermione. She looked up and smiled at him. He went back to work, blushing.  
  
His mother had liked her. "She has spirit. Clever, that one. Pretty too," she had said.  
"Mum, about Hermione-"  
"Yes, dear?"  
"She's Muggleborn."  
"Well, she can't be perfect. Why don't you invite her for dinner?"  
"But-"  
"You're right. Tonight is short notice. How's tomorrow?"  
"Fine, Mum."  
"Oh, and her parents too. I haven't had conversation with Muggles in ages."  
"Yes, Mum," he had replied, surprised. If only his father was that easy to convince.   
He caught her in the hall after class. "Hermione!" he called, tapping her arm.  
"Greg! Hi!" she exclaimed, surprised. She wasn't the only one. Everyone in the hall had turned to stare at them.  
"Walk you to your next class?" he offered.   
"Sure," she laughed, taking his arm. He laughed also, ignoring the fact that everyone's jaw had just hit the floor. Gradually the stunned crowd moved on.  
  
Neville laughed, tugging gently on his boyfriend's hand. Ron looked at him. Neville smiled, eyes twinkling. Ron's mouth fell open. Neville closed it and pulled Ron down the hallway with him. "See you at lunch," he said to Harry.  
  
"They're too cute," Seamus giggled. Harry nodded in agreement. Seamus looked around. "Well, it appears that we have been abandoned. Shall we go to Divination? I predict Trelawney's going to out do herself on the bullshit scale."  
"Wouldn't want to miss that," Harry said without enthusiasm.  
"C'mon. It'll be joke-fodder for days."  
"I'd rather sit it out."  
"Something up?" Seamus asked in what he hoped was an innocent voice.  
"No," Harry lied terribly.  
"Harry?"  
"H'm?"  
"I know that we're not the best of friends, but you can still talk to me."  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
"Seriously."  
"Yeah, tell that to Dean."  
"But he liked Lisa Turpin!"  
"Uh-huh."  
"And she liked him!"  
"Right."  
"What was I supposed to do?"  
"Whatever it was, it was *not* hounding them day and night for two months."  
"Look at them now! I've never seen Dean so happy!"  
"That's not the point."  
"Okay. No public hounding. I've been chastised. I've learned my lesson. I'll never do it again. Cross my heart, hope to die."  
"Seamus-"  
"Don't answer now. Just think about it."  
"But-"  
"Promise me you'll think about it."  
"Seamus-"  
"Great," Seamus said, hurrying off. Harry sighed and shook his head. He decided to go for a walk.   
  
It was just his luck to run into a teacher. It was also just his luck that the teacher happened to be Bill. "Harry! What are you doing here?"  
"I skipped Divination."  
"Don't feel like dying today?"  
"Something like that."  
"Are you okay?" Bill asked, noticing a definite tiredness to Harry's voice.  
"Why does everyone keep asking that?"  
"You look lost or distracted or really, really tired."  
"I'm fine?"  
"You're not. Girl trouble?"  
"Hardly," Harry laughed.  
"Guy trouble?"  
"How-"  
"It's a classic Gryffindor trait. Ask Nick."  
"What?"  
"Never mind," Bill said, waving it away.  
  
"What's wrong? Bad breakup?"  
"Very," Harry sighed.  
"Want to talk?"  
"No."  
"Okay."  
"What? You're not going to harass me or anything?"  
"No, but if you want to-"  
"Talk? Yeah, okay."  
"Actually, I was going to say 'have wild sex' but that works too." He laughed at the mortified look on Harry's face. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Breathe. Harry? Blink. Do something. Don't make me take you the infirmary. I'll have a hell of a time explaining this to Madame Pomfrey." Harry blinked rapidly.  
"I just got a mental picture."  
"And?"  
"I'm going to leave it at that," Harry said. He continued on his way, smiling to himself a little.  
  
***  
^_^ I don't think there's anything particularly relevant in this chapter, but I like it. What say you, m'dears? Review and tell me!  
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver  



	11. Where did it go?

A/N: Sorry I took so long. Family obligations and whatnot. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm not saying a word on pairngs but I've got them all figured out. Until five minutes from now when Confusion will be beating down my door!  
  
Thank you to Cari, Nekokijo (hamster? LOL), More!!!, Helga of Wurm (thank you for both reviews), Shin, Cam2626, elise, karina305 (Drac in leather? *grin* I'll see what I can do), Tschubi-chan, do you really care?!, Amo Draconem!, orion, Kate (aka Yama Luvr), Lizzy Potter (did he really seem like an idot? That wasn't my intention), Tani, Wonders-of-Magic (certainly, you can archive my fic!), Kathryn Malfoy, Prongs, CrystalStarGuardian, emily, LunarBard (I seem to have forgotten it!), LindsayBeth, AVK, alex, Glace de Slyhterin (There will be more Snape eventually. Fight? Probably one of those too), Beth825, Tom Riddilpley, Jessika M. (He is. Trust me. ), Dreamer (Neither can I, but I'm hoping.), Mystica, Zoe (I will. Later.), 7Luna7, Wyv and Bel (*grin*), Fluer (Eep! I'll try...), Mimi, Sharon M., Lelio (I just fall further and further from grace, don't I?), Calamity, Rehanna, and Cat Samwise.  
  
Many, many thanks to my wonderful betas! Hugs and all kinds of kind words to Bella, to whom I dedicate this chapter.  
  
***  
The last thing I wanted was Seamus on my case. He was relentless. He would never give up. All I could hope to do was stall him. Lot of good that would do. He would just keep asking and asking until I finally cracked. But I hadn't cracked, yet. I almost had and it was so hard not to crack. So hard not to kiss Harry when he was so close, just steps away, but those steps felt like miles. I couldn't. For Harry's sake if not my own. I keep telling myself this. Maybe if I say it often enough I'll believe it.   
  
I repeated it on my way to the infirmary. It's my new mantra. It took Madame Pomfrey no time to heal the wound. Cleaning the blood off my robes would be quite another matter. Words kept running through my mind. Une vie pendant une vie, scellée avec le sang. So far, so good. Let's hope the first part won't be necessary. I'm not sure if this is a one-way deal.  
  
I wandered aimlessly for a while and found myself back in the cottage. I'm not sure why I came here. It was a mistake. A horrible mistake. Every inch of this place triggers a memory. How many memories we made in such a short time. I don't want to be here if you're not. It's not the same.   
  
Damn him. Why do you have to be so beautiful, so vulnerable? Why do I have to want you so much? But Lucius had been counting on that. He was also hoping you'd feel the same way. Or did he know I was going to do this? Am I fighting him or am I playing into his hands? Maybe I'm overestimating him. No. Impossible to overestimate a Malfoy and deadly to underestimate one. But he has to have some limits!   
  
Argh! I can't think. I don't want to think. My head feels like it's about to explode from the circular thought patterns in my head. There is no end, no way to sort through the twisting knot. I know what I want. Why does the one thing I want have to be the one thing I can't have?   
  
I have one thing from you. The dragon necklace you gave me for my birthday. Do you remember it? I don't dare wear it. I keep it in my pocket. I pull it out occasionally, mostly when I think of you like I do now. I love the way it catches the light as it sparkles in my hand. I tap it with my wand. Nothing. Nothing has happened for weeks. The magic is all gone. Where did it go? Do you think if I try hard enough, I can find it again? Please say yes. It was so pretty, but now it's broken like everything else.  
  
***  
More angst on Draco's part. *sigh* Harry angst is just so hard to picture! i'll try really hard to get the next bit up soon. Review!   
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver  



	12. Neville gets involved

A/N: I had to include the first part after dear Marisa's reaction. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Thank you Allie Potter, ema lee, Eternal Haven, Lindsay Beth, Elise, Padfoot Lover, Tom Riddilpley (Yeah, school has a tendency to do that), Prong, Zoe, LunarBard (Eek! I'll try!), Helga of Wurm, Kathryn Malfoy, Fleur---@, Mystica, Cat Samwise, Mrrrisa, and Rehanna.  
  
***  
"Please, Neville," Ron begged, placing a kiss behind his ear.  
"I don't feel ready for this."  
"I don't want to force you."  
"Ron, I want to eventually, but can't we just enjoy this for awhile?" Neville asked, kissing him softly.  
"Maybe we should wait."  
"There's no rush."  
"Still, I don't feel comfortable lying to Mum about this. "  
"I know," Neville sighed.   
  
"Fine, write to her, but don't you think for one second that I'm telling Gran."  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Ron laughed.  
"Good."  
"I was going to tell her."  
"What?!"  
"I've got the letter right here," Ron replied, holding up a piece of parchment.  
"You wouldn't!" Ron grinned evilly at the sweet boy in front of him and began to read.   
  
"Dear Mrs. Longbottom,  
My name is Ron Weasley. Your grandson stayed at my house during the summer holidays. I thought it might interest you to know that I am Neville's boyfriend and we are very, *very* involved-"  
  
"Give me that!" Neville interrupted, grabbing at the paper. Ron, being taller and much more solid than Neville, who had a baby-round face and a slender and fairly un-muscled body, kept it from him easily.  
  
He continued: "Not only is your grandson gay, he is also extremely talented with his hands and if all else fails, has a promising future as a male prostitute-" Neville snatched the letter successfully.  
  
"You arse!" he cried. "It's your divination homework!"  
"Why, so it is!" Ron said thoughtfully. Neville glared daggers at him and tried to shove him away as he pulled him closer. Undaunted, Ron kissed him deeply, loving the way Neville melted in his arms before returning the kiss.  
"I hate you," murmured Neville.  
"Why's that, love?"  
"I can't argue with you when you do that."  
"H'm..."  
  
There was a crisp knock at the door. Before they could answer it, Harry burst into the room. He crossed over to his trunk, retrieved his broomstick, and slammed the lid shut before breezing out again. Neville stared after him, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Something wrong?" Ron asked.  
"Yes, my boyfriend's a complete git."  
"Hey-"  
"A very cute complete git."  
"That's better," Ron said. Neville rested his head on Ron's shoulder and began to think. Something was definitely wrong with Harry, but what?  
  
He thought about it all evening. He added up all of Harry's restless nights, his diminished appetite, his flat responses and his decided lack of Draco and concluded that they were quits. He also gathered that from Harry's moping and Draco's longing glances that the break up wasn't wanted by either of them. It was enforced. That begged the question why? And by whom? Why would anyone want to break them up? Well Seamus wouldn't mind a romp with Draco and he knew Ron wouldn't mind one with Harry, not that it particularly bothered Neville. He had a few crushes of his own. But neither Seamus nor Ron would want to do so at such an expense to both of them. His father maybe? Public opinion? *What public?* Neville thought dryly. He sighed. If you want to know something, the best way to find out is to ask.  
  
He met up with Harry in the dorm sometime after dinner. Harry was the perfect picture of misery. Little did he know that Draco was in his own dorm, looking just as bad. "Harry?" Neville called softly. No response. "Are you alright?" Harry tensed and sighed.  
"No. I'm' not alright. I'm sick of people asking me if I'm okay! If I look bad enough to make people ask that, it should be quite clear that something is wrong and I am not fucking okay! I'm miserable!"  
"What's wrong?" Neville asked.  
"Draco broke up with me."  
"Did he say why?"  
"He said that he got bored, but then why-" Harry paused.  
"Why what?"  
"Why did he come to my room in the middle of the night? Why did he give me this ring? Why did he say he loved me?" Neville said nothing, as Harry had dissolved into tears. He put an arm around him and let him cry, all the tension of a few weeks melting away.   
  
"Can I make a suggestion?" Neville asked when the tears had subsided.   
"Sure," Harry replied, wiping his face.  
"Maybe that wasn't the reason he broke up with you."  
"Huh?"  
"I've seen the way he looks at you. He's just as miserable as you and I think he still loves you."  
"Really?"  
"Harry, would i give you such a hopeless lie?"  
"No. But if he still loves me, what reason could he have?"  
"I have no idea what goes on in Draco Malfoy's head."  
  
Harry ran his fingers through soft blond hair. Hot lips kissed his hungrily. Draco's slender body pressed against his. Harry moved a hand along his pants. Dragon hide? Whatever. Draco in leather was too yummy a combination for him to object. Draco's hands unfastened his pajama top and he shivered when Draco's skin touched his. He moaned softly and woke up.  
  
*Damn! It was a dream. Just a dream.* All of a sudden he didn't want to sleep anymore. Even in his sleep, Draco was there to torment him. H e moved to the window. Halfway there he changed his mind and looked in on Ron and Neville. Neville's long lashes rested on his cheeks and he had a soft smile. Ron's arm was wrapped around his waist. Harry felt so profoundly tired and sad and alone. He wanted someone to hold him like that. They were so wonderful together, Neville and Ron. He turned to go before he sank so far into self-pity there was no way out. A hand caught at his wrist and Neville made a soothing sound as he pulled Harry into the space between him and Ron. Neville's arm snaked around his waist. Ron opened his eyes sleepily and smiled before embracing them both and drifting back into his dreams. Harry felt warm and loved and they stayed that way until morning, much to the amusement of Seamus and the confusion of Dean.  
***  
^_^ Okei, so the end was a bit sappy, but I liked it! Did you? Draco in leather was thorwn in by request! See, I do listen to your suggestions! Review!  
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver 


	13. Cards

A/N: Hiya! I posted two chapters at once and am working on getting the third out ASAP. Please be a dear, kind reader and review each chapter individually. I'd like to know your thoughts on each one.  
  
Thank you to Paige, Asleep, Banance, Becca, Kate (aka Yama Luvr), Lizy Potter, Damien Leokas Cardoza, Elise, Emily, Lelio, Glace de Slytherin, Di-chan, Allie Potter, Cam2626, do you really care?!, Padfoot Lover, CrystalStarGuardian, ema lee, Lindsay Beth, Silent Stalker, Mrrrisa, Tom Riddilpley, Sailor Galxie, Mystica, Lanar Bard, Wyv and Bel and Alan( Hi! Nice to hear from you!), Kathryn Malfoy, karina305, Prongs, alex, Cat Samwise, Eternal Haven, Helga of Wurm, Fleur---@, Cimorine, and Rehanna.  
  
***  
Three literary terms sat in the common room playing cards around a table.  
  
"Do you think Neville, Ron and Harry are going to have a three-way?" Complication inquired.  
"I don't think the author's got enough nerve."  
"You're probably right. Pity," Complication sighed. Plot nearly choked. "What? It's not like I'd want to join in. I just think it would be interesting."  
"Right..."  
"Harry and Seamus would be cute."  
"H'mm," Plot replied, pretending to concentrate very hard on the game.  
"Draco and Seamus too."  
"Mm-h'm."  
"Are you even listening to me?" Plot looked up and smiled.  
"No, actually."  
"Bastard," Complication muttered. Confusion giggled. "What about Harry and Draco? Do you think they'll get back together?"  
"Definitely," Plot responded. Complication raised an eyebrow.   
"What makes you so certain?"  
"That's how these things work. Trust me."  
  
"You know," Complication said, "what the best thing about this whole Plot-nonsense is?"  
"No. Do tell," Plot muttered.  
"I show up quite often." Plot snorted.  
"You *would* like that wouldn't you?"  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
"You keep adding so many damn twists; it's quite tiring," Plot sighed. Confusion mumbled something. "And you- you've got everyone quite lost!"  
"Mhts my hgb erterfd," returned Confusion.  
"What?"  
"I'll translate: That's my job, retard," Complication replied.  
"It's hard enough to keep Order here when she keeps running off-"  
"You like her, don't you?" Complication asked.  
"So what if I do? You like Depth!"  
"I happen to like tinsel hair, thank you!"  
"ngjdrtjioweuopdio," said Confusion.  
"No. Pointlessness can't stand Depth. Incidentally, I think he's gay." Confusion's eyes went wide and Plot looked amused.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"He's unreasonably fond of Chaos."  
"How so?"  
"Please, wherever there's Chaos, Pointlessness isn't far behind."  
"nicrhweuidnzxnmc."  
"I guess it does seem the other way around," Complication admitted. He smiled, green eyes twinkling.  
"Uh-oh. What is it?"  
"Let's set the two of them up!"  
"What?"  
"C'mon!"  
"No!"  
"Please?"  
"No!"  
"Spoilsport," Complication pouted.  
"Why don't we just play cards and leave matchmaking to Snape and that wacko author?"  
"dhajsdhaiuehcndsjkfsebjksf," Confusion suggested. Plot looked to Complication for help.  
"He said, 'Or we could go see if the Mysterious Workings of Life really can be condensed into an orderly sequence of events.'" Plot grinned evilly. Complication was surprised at this lack of protest, but soon he was grinning as well. Confusion clapped his hands and they set off to find the soon-to-be-pitied Mysterious Workings of Life .  
  
***  
K. what did you think? Do let me know.  
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver  
  



	14. The 'G' in Gryffindor Stands for 'Gay'

A/N: This chapter is um-intersting. On the upside, there's lots of Seamus!  
  
Warning: Various kinds of Seamus abuse.  
***  
*BOOM!*  
*cough*  
*hack*  
"Damn it, Finnigan! What the hell did you do?" demanded Draco, waving smoke away.  
"*cough* I added the mandrake root."  
"You dumbass! I told you three times-not one, not two, but three- you do not add the mandrake root until we take the cauldron off the fire!"  
"Geez, I'm sorry."  
"You know what? Just forget it! I'm out of here! You are driving me nuts!"  
"And working with you has been the best experience of my life," quipped Seamus.  
"Argh! If nothing else, you could at least make it a point not to make my life miserable."  
"Where's the fun in that?"  
"Keep it up, Finnigan. One of these days-"  
"You're going to realize how much fun it is to work with me."  
"Fun? My idea of fun does not include turning my cauldron into ooze!"  
"No, your idea of fun includes handcuffs!" Seamus hissed. Draco turned pale. His lips compressed into a thin line. He gathered his thing and walked out of class without another glance at Seamus.  
"Finnigan, see me after class," Snape said softly. Seamus winced.  
  
"Finnigan, do you know why I keep pairing you and Draco?" Snape asked.  
"No, professor," Seamus replied honestly.  
"You give him a distraction."  
"A distraction? I don't understand."  
"There are unpleasant events happening in his life right now."  
"So making fun of me makes him feel better?"  
"It keeps him from brooding. Just, please, don't mention Harry." Seamus's mouth fell open. "It's like rubbing salt in the wound."  
"You know about Draco and Harry?"  
"I was among the first to find out."  
"But-"  
"You're dismissed."  
"Yes, professor," Seamus said, making a beeline for the door.  
"And Finnigan?"  
"Yes?" Seamus answered, halting in the doorway.   
"This conversation never happened."  
"Yes, professor," Seamus replied with a grin.  
  
Snape concerned about Draco? Seamus had to admit that was weird. Not just weird. It was bizarre. Still, it was kind sweet in an odd and evil Snape-like way...  
  
Seamus knocked on the door of Snape's office. It opened instantly, and before Snape had time to react, Seamus kissed him eagerly. Snape returned it with just as much energy, tongue sliding into Seamus's mouth. They collapsed onto the bed, lips still locked. Snape's hands unfastened Seamus's robes and Seamus returned the favor. His hands met hot flesh as he gingerly touched Snape's chest. Seamus moaned and arched into Snape's hands as he entered him slowly-  
  
Seamus woke up with a horrified yell that was quickly converted into a whimper. He hugged his knees to his chest. * I did not just dream about having sex with Snape. I did not just dream about having sex with Snape. I did not-* Damn! He did. He shuddered. Eww! That was just wrong and twisted on multiple levels. He shuddered again. If that's what happened when he slept, he was never going to do it again.  
  
He woke up with a start. He glanced around the room while it slowly dawned on him that he was in the Defense Against Dark Arts Classroom and Bill was staring at him oddly. Seamus banged his head on the desk. "I don't believe I did that," he muttered. He looked up and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."  
"I didn't realize my class was that boring. It would've been nice if someone told me," Bill said good-naturedly.   
"No! No! It's not boring at all. I just-"  
"Haven't been sleeping," Bill finished.  
"Sworn off the stuff. It's no good for you. No good for me at least."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Horrible nightmares."  
"What could be so awful you've vowed never to sleep again?"  
"Three words: sex with Snape." Bill winced.  
  
"I see," he said.  
"Trust me, you don't want to see."  
"Seamus, sex with guys is no big deal."  
"I agree completely. It's when you replace 'guys' with 'Snape' that I have problems. Of all people it had to be him! Of all teachers it had to be him!"  
"Are teachers so very repulsive?" Bill laughed. Seamus could've kicked himself. His eye ran over Bill's red hair. He absolutely loved red hair, found it dead sexy even. Ever since he came to Hogwarts the Weasley family had been a special torment to him. Seven young people with hair as red as it got. It was enough to drive him crazy.  
"Not all teachers. Just Snape- slimy, oily, the-term-asshole-was-invented-for-me Snape."   
"Snape in a nutshell," Bill chuckled.   
  
"Further proof on the 'G in Gryffindor Stands for Gay' theory."  
"The what?" asked Seamus.  
"A joke among me and my friends. We began to notice that a lot of Gryffindors are at least bi."  
"Maybe it's just a recent thing."  
"Nope, it's been that way for centuries. Ever wonder why Nearly Headless Nick was beheaded with a dull ax?"  
"Now I do."  
"His father-in-law caught him in bed with his brother-in-law."  
"You're joking!"  
"Ask him about it sometime. It's actually an interesting story."   
  
Seamus looked at his watch. "Oh, shit! I'm late for Transfiguration! I've got to go!"  
"Don't worry. I told her you were helping me. Go get some sleep."  
"But-"  
"Or I'll give you a detention. To be served with Snape." Seamus stretched.  
"Oh my, as fun as that sounds, I'm positively exhausted. I've got a long afternoon ahead of me, so I'm going to go take a nap," he yawned.  
"Why don't you do that," Bill agreed.  
***  
Poor Seamus! *turns slightly green* Review, please!  
  
Luv ya!   
J. Silver  
  



	15. Fun with Verita Serum

A/N: None, actually.  
  
Thank you Tom Riddilpley, Rehanna, Lelio, Helga of Wurm (Happy Birthday!), and Mystica  
  
***  
  
I read the piece of parchment once, twice. It couldn't be. How could he know? Fuck! How did he always know? I read the letter one more time.  
  
Draco,  
You are to make up with Harry Potter immediately. Do as you're told for once and don't make it necessary for us to have this conversation face-to-face.  
  
Lucius  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes. God, I hate him. Ihatehim,Ihatehim,Ihatehim! Why can't he just leave me alone? Why can't I just have one thing that isn't defiled by him?  
  
My life was perfect, absolutely fantasic, until he- But how did he know! How the fuck did he know? Apart from Harry and me, only two people knew about our break up- Snape and Seamus. Snape wouldn't do that to me, wouldn't tell Lucius that I had disobeyed him. That left Seamus. But he was a Gryffindor. Gryfindors don't spy unless they're pathetic, spineless gits that hide in the Burrow, of all places.   
  
Still, Seamus had been asking a lot of questions. Maybe it was time I asked some questions of my own...  
  
*  
  
Seamus was grabbed from behind and pressed against the hard stone wall. Before he had time to think, something cool and liquid filled his mouth. He swallowed instinctively, hoping that whatever it was wasn't poisonous. He met Draco's steel eyes and began to hope it was poison and not-  
"Verita serum," Draco announced. *Shit* Seamus thought, wincing.  
  
"Why have you been harassing me?"  
"It's fun," Seamus replied, biting his tongue.  
"Is that the only reason?"   
"No. Harry's been quite depressed lately and I thought hat you had something to do with it."  
"And you wanted to help?"  
"Yes and no."  
"Explain."  
"Yes, beacuse I care about Harry. No, because-" Seamus strained to keep silent.  
"No, because why? You don't fancy him, do you?"  
"He's cute, but no."  
"Why then?"  
"Because it meant you were both unattached," Seamus said, trying to chose his words carefully.  
"And why would you want that?"  
"Because I want you so badly that sometimes it hurts," Seamus confessed. Draco's eyes went wide as saucers. Seamus sank to the floor. "I cannot believe I just fucking said that."   
Draco fumbled for his wand.  
"Finite Incantum," he muttered. He just stood there, mouth open. Seamus took advantage of this opportunity to kiss him, swerving around and pinning him to the wall. Draco pushed him away.  
  
"Finnigan, stop!"  
"Name's Seamus. And I have no intention of stopping." he kissed him again to prove it. Draco gasped. Kissing Seamus was nothing like kissing Harry. This wasn't a tender kiss that spoke of love. This was a fiery, passionate kiss that spoke of raw lust. Seamus broke the kiss and pressed his lips to Draco's neck. He slid one thigh between Draco's leg and rubbed against his less-than-unwilling body, finding Draco's lips and kissing them again and again.  
"Please, Seamus," Draco groaned. He let his head rest on Seamus's shoulder. "Stop." Seamus pulled back. Draco felt his absence acutely.  
"Are you sure?" he asked. A strand of hair fell over turquoise eyes that shined softly in th edim light of the passage. he licked full rosy lips and Draco realized that Seamus was undeniably sexy.  
"Absolutely not," he replied, pulling Seamus to him.  
  
***  
And we have more complications! Thoughts? Comments? Love hearing them. Talk to me!  
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver  
  



	16. The Grand Joke

A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I've been busy with exams and all. H'mm, I'm detecting unhappiness among you, dears. A lot of unhappiness. And I predict that there's going to be alot more.   
  
Thank you Ruka-chan, Zoe, Redhawk, Shizuka Murasaki, Bekka (Thank you!), magma (Thanks for your other reviews), Gabrielle, RandomThought, Kate (aka Yama Luvr), do you really care?!, karina305, Becca, Mimi, Raven Mars, Heloisa, Asleep, Silent Stalker, Banance (I try to plan, but it always goes awry), Tinuviel182, panda g. pinke, cam2626, Bel, Wyv, and Alan, Innosense, Cat Samwise, Inbal, Cari, Allie Potter, Becks, ema lee, Damien Leokas Cardoza (Kill Complication and Confusion? I might as well quit writing. They're my long-time friends! *grin*), Lizzy Potter, LunarBard, Cimorine, alex, Roarke, Tom Riddilpley, Eternal Haven, Elise (again), Genesis, Prongs, Mystica (he has plenty. He's just been overusing it.), Kathryn Malfoy, Mrrrisa, Helga of Wurm, Lindsay Beth, Fleur---@, Emily, Padfoot Lover, Lelio (See A/N of next chapter), and Rehanna.   
  
***  
  
"So, how's life?" Vincent asked Draco in the middle of Potions.  
"What?" asked Draco, surprised.  
"How's life?"  
"Interesting," Draco sighed.  
"I'll bet."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well, sometimes you look absolutely miserable and then other times, you look like life is one grand joke."  
"Well, it is, and the joke's on me."  
"What's *that* supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing."  
"Are you and Harry fighting or something?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"You're only this unbearable when you and Harry are fighting. That, and I've actually been sleeping soundly."  
"I liked you better when I thought you were stupid," Draco pouted. Vincent laughed.  
"I'm sure. But did you and Harry have a fight?"  
"You could say that. He's still not happy, but I think we'll get through it," Draco lied. Vincent gave him a long, searching look.  
"Glad to hear it," he replied with a grin. "It would be a shame for you two to break up, especially since you look so adorable together." Draco screwed up his face at the word "adorable", giving Vincent another reason to laugh.  
  
***  
Very, very short chapter. There's more to come, so be patient. The party is just getting started.  
  
Luv ya-  
J. Silver 


	17. What happens when you sneak around

A/N: Don't kill me! If you do, you won't know how the story ends. Don't even guess, because even I'm not sure!   
  
***  
Seamus was perfectly aware that he was rebound guy. Maybe even less than rebound guy. He was only with Draco because for some reason, Draco decided to torture himself and stay away from the one thing he actually loved. Seamus knew Draco loved Harry. It was so obvious. they would talk about it sometimes. Draco could go on and on about Harry, and Seamus would talk about the guy he liked. Draco was kind enough not to laugh and Seamus developed enough delicacy to know when to stop asking questions.  
  
Their relationship was coming to an end. They had talked about it the last time they had met. Seamus could no longer keep his conscience at bay and Draco- well, he honestly didn't know what Draco was thinking.   
  
A note landed on Seamus's lap. He read it quickly:  
  
Meet me tonight. Same time. Same place.  
  
Seamus crumpled the note before Dean could see it and nodded almost imperceptibly. Draco saw it and gave a small sigh of relief.  
  
*  
  
At 11:30, Seamus slipped out of bed and shrugged on his robes. He listened for the sound of quiet breathing from his roommates and left the room noiselessly. A few minutes later, Harry got up and followed after him. Seamus had been sneaking out late at night for weeks and even Dean didn't know what he was up to. Then again he was busy fighting with Lisa. Harry's friends were pretty wrapped up in their own afairs as well. Hermione was busy being "friends" with Greg and even though Neville refused to let Harry sleep alone since he woke up crying some nights ago, he had spoken to them little since Ron recieved an unpleasant response from his mother. Harry might not have even cared if he hadn't happened to see Seamus and Draco together one night on the Marauders' Map. Since then curiosity had been slowly gnawing at him and he decided to investigate.  
  
Seamus opened the door to the abandoned classroom and found Draco waiting for him. he gave him a peck on the lips. "Don't tease me," Draco murmured against his lips. Seamus smiled and kissed him deeply, tongues intertwining. Draco's hands went to Seamus's robe. "Slut," he teased when he found it barely fastened and Seamus naked underneath.  
"You were going to take it off anyway."  
"True," Draco replied, slipping the fabric off Seamus's shoulders. The robe pooled around Seamus's feet and they kissed again.   
  
That was when Harry decided he'd seen enough. He ran down the corridor. Taking the first available turn, he sat down and broke into heartwrenching sobs.   
  
Vincent breifly considered going after Harry, but thought better of it. He had come to follow Draco, not Harry. Draco had been sneaking around lately, and Vincent wanted to know why. He looked into the classroom long enough to see what Draco was doing. Finding that the answer was Seamus, Vincent returned to his dorm looking slightly murderous.  
  
***  
So, any thoughts? Comments? Threats? *grin* Next couple of chapters will be up when I get the chance. In upcoming chapters: Harry's reaction and possible confrontation between Draco and somebody. Review!  
  
Luv ya-  
J. Silver 


	18. And the dictionary defines separate as.....

A/N: *tsk, tsk*  
  
Please forgive me for not giving individual thank you's. I'm tired of typing and there are so many of you. Just know I love you all and appreciate your comments/threats/ideas! *hugs*  
  
***  
  
Harry was picked up off the floor as if he were a baby instead of a teenager. He barely noticed, however as he was carried through the hallways to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She opened without a word and Harry's finder came face to face with Neville, who looked very grim indeed. "Upstairs, if you please," Neville requested. Harry was laid gently on his bed and the remaining two went downstairs to have a word.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Snape," Neville said. Snape nodded. "Where did you find him?"  
"East end of the castle."  
"Did you see what might have upset him?"  
"No, there was no one."  
"Thank you, professor. Good night." Snape nodded again and made his exit.  
  
Neville followed shortly in a very bad mood. He had had enough problems dealing with melancholy Harry and Ron after his mother had sent a very curt letter concerning his relationship with Neville. Neville remembered it exactly. It said: "Ron, Come home for Christmas holidays. Bring Neville. We'll discuss this together." It was the word "discuss" that had sent Ron into a panic. Two weeks later, Ron was still fretting about bringing Neville home to his mother. At least he had the support of Fred, George, and Bill. Without them, Ron would've gone to pieces. Needless to say the last thing Neville wanted to see was Harry in hysterics over something that asshole Draco did.  
  
*  
  
Draco was slammed against the wall with such force the wind was nearly knocked out of him. He looked up, then down to find an extremely pissed-off Neville. "Do you know the only reason I won't kill you right now? Although, I assure you, I could."  
"No," Draco replied coolly. "Enlighten me." Neville laughed.  
"Enlighten you?" He grabbed Draco's collar. "Don't fuck with me, Draco. I have had enough of this shit. The only reason that I'm not going to kill you is that it would kill Harry, but I dare say you're doing a wonderful job of it yourself."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco's head was introduced to the wall with a muffled thud.  
"What did you do to Harry, you wretched excuse for a human being?"  
"I didn't do anything!"  
"You did something. Think!" Neville said fiercely.  
  
Draco did, despite a growing headache. He clapped a hand to his mouth. "Damn!"  
"Ah, you remember. Spill."  
"I wonder if he saw me with- oh, God no!"  
"Saw you with whom?"  
"Seamus." Neville let go of him instantly.   
"You horrible bastard. You don't deserve him," he said quietly, heading back to the dorm.  
  
*  
  
The next day in Potions, Draco approached Harry. "Harry, I need to talk to you."  
"We've got nothing to talk about."  
"Please."  
"No."  
"Harry-"  
"Look, I've had enough of this. Go whore yourself elsewhere." Tears stung Draco's eyes."  
"No," he said, grabbing Harry's arm.   
"You're making a scene," Harry hissed, freeing his arm. "Leave me alone."  
"Not until I've explained."  
"Keep your explanation! I don't care anymore. I am so past this awful, insanely pathetic need I had for you. I don't want any of it. Go away."  
"I will not go away until you've listened to me!"  
"When will you get it through your thick skull that I'm not interested in what you have to say?"  
"Never!"  
"Potter, Malfoy detention!" Snape called, interrupting them. "To be served separately," he added.  
  
*  
  
Harry entered the potions classroom later that night expecting to see Snape. But Snape wasn't there. Harry curled his lip in disgust. "It's you," he spat.  
"Snape's dictionary needs rewriting," Draco sighed.  
"I assure you, my dictionary is fine. You two are not and you will not leave this room until you are."  
"You can't do that!" Harry protested.  
"Watch me," Snape said, closing the door.   
  
Harry simply stared at the door for a moment before whirling around to Draco. "You put him up to this."  
"I did nothing of the sort."  
"Regardless, I don't want to talk to you."  
"Then listen."  
"I don't want to listen! Everything you said was a lie. You don't love me."  
"I do!" Draco insisted.  
"Right, that came through loud and clear when you were fucking Seamus."  
"It wasn't like that."  
"How stupid do you think I am?"  
"I don't th-"  
"Why him? Why Seamus?"  
"Because he wasn't you," Draco said tiredly.  
"That's real nice, Drac."  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
"Of course you didn't."  
"I wanted so badly to make this work."  
"So did i."  
"But I can't. Please believe me when I say that I love you."  
"No! You said yourself that we were through. New flash: You can't have me and eat Seamus too! It doesn't work that way."  
"Harry, I never meant for it to turn out this way, but I couldn't avoid it anymore."  
"Avoid what?"  
"My heritage."  
"Heritage, my ass! You have a choice!"  
"But that's just it. I never had a choice. I thought I did. I thought I could escape it, but I can't." Draco broke into tears. "I can't escape it. He's everywhere."  
"Escape what?"  
"Him. He found a way to ruin everything. Ruin us."  
"Ruin it how, Draco?"  
"With this." Draco pulled back his sleeve. Burned into his pale flesh was the Dark Mark.  
  
*  
  
*(fancy a cliffhanger?)  
  
* (thought not)  
  
"You mean I've been miserable for months because you got an ugly tatoo?" Harry asked. Draco gaped at him, refusing to believe that his beloved was that stupid.  
"Harry, it's the Dark Mark."  
"Symbol of the big bad Voldemort. Pardon me for being unimpressed. Did you think I wouldn't love you because of this?"  
"I wanted to protect you."  
"I don't want to be protected. If did, I'd go to Dumbledore. I want to be loved, and for that I go to you. Or I used to until you became a big prat."  
"I promise not to do it again," Draco laughed.  
"You'd better not," Harry replied, kissing him. Draco returned the kiss wholeheartedly and rested his forehead against Harry's.  
"I love you," he whispered. "I mean it."  
"I know," Harry replied.  
  
***  
No, this fic is not over. More will come. I don't know when, but it will get here. Review! Darlings, I need something to keep the wheels in my head turning.  
  
Luv ya ^_^  
J. Silver  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Cake or Death?

A/N; Omigod. Gah!! Reviews overwhelming. Not enough time to type chapter and all the thank yous. No!!! But I can type a chapter or thank yous. I think you'd rather have a chapter. I'm going to have to think of a way to thank you all because I truly and dearly love and thank you all for all the encouragement. (Note to self: find good way to thank reviewers) This chapter probably isn' it though!  
  
***  
Seamus knocked on the door to Bill's office, pinching himself to make sure he was awake. "Come in," Bill called. Seamus opened the door, hesitantly and stepped inside.  
"Have you got a moment?" Seamus asked. Bill smiled.  
"For you? Of course. What is it, Seamus?"  
"Well it's a very tangled tale, but I'll try to keep it simple. I've been lusting after Draco for a while now." Bill flashed him an odd look. "Stay with me, this will become relevant. Anyway, last year he and Harry hooked up." Bill raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it was this big mushy deal, absolutely adorable, really. Then on the Hogwarts Express, Draco calls it quits, for some reason involving his father. But he and Harry don't tell anybody. They just act all mopey and depressed and- Are you getting all of this? Or am I talking too fast?"  
"I can speak Seamus. I understand," Bill laughed.  
"Rock on. Anyway, they act all mopey and depressed. I was able to coax out of Draco the news that they had broken up, being highly skilled, of course."  
"By 'skilled' you mean 'annoying'."  
"Of course. Draco used Veritaserum to find out why I got involved and got me to confess that I wanted him. Well I kissed him and one thing led to another and-"  
"I get the picture," Bill interrupted.  
"Right," Seamus said, blushing. "Things didn't work out between me and Draco because he still loves Harry and I like somebody else."  
"And who's the lucky guy."  
"You," Seamus admitted, having the decency to look highly nervous. Bill's jaw dropped.  
  
"Seamus, I-" *'m not gay. I'm already involved. I don't feel the same way,* Seamus thought. Nothing came.  
"For Heaven's sake, say something! You're killing me!"  
"I'm older than you."  
"I don't care."  
"I'm your teacher."  
"That's fairly obvious. Look if you don't feel the same way, tell me. I can handle it."  
"That's not it."  
"Then what is?"  
"This is just a bad time. I can't-"  
"So this is a 'no'?"  
"This is a 'try again in two years'," Bill replied. Seamus smiled.  
"It's a date!" He frowned.  
"Problem?" asked Bill.  
"Harry. I've got to apologize to him. I might not even live two years, not that I'd blame him."  
"That's true. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."  
"Kiss for luck?" Seamus asked, kissing Bill thoroughly. He pulled away with a devilish grin. "If I'm not back in an hour, I want white roses at my funeral!" he called, dashing down the hall.  
"That is not fair," Bill laughed, staring after him.  
  
Seamus caught up with Harry right after he made up with Draco. "Harry, I need to talk to you."  
"Seamus, just forget it."  
"But-"  
"No buts, just forget it, okay? In some warped way you're the reason I'm so happy right now."  
"Warped is right. Explain?"  
"Draco and I are back together."  
"Harry, that's fantastic!"   
"And the sole reason you're still breathing," Harry added.  
"Naturally, but really, that's wonderful."  
"Yes, if it wasn't for you and Draco having sex, I never would have found out why he broke up with me in the first place."  
"I'm terribly sorry about that, and I swear it will never happen again."  
"See that it doesn't," Harry said cheerfully, walking away. Seamus let out a huge sigh of relief.  
"Seamus Finnigan, you are the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet," he laughed.   
  
*Sorry! I love Seamus too much to hurt him. (This should be another chapter, but...)*  
  
The Hogwarts Express was full of nervous students that Christmas holiday, especially the compartment with Ron, Neville, Harry, Draco, and company. "Don't worry," Neville whispered, squeezing Ron's hand.  
"Yeah. Cheer up, Ron," Harry said, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.  
"You two are so sickeningly sweet, how could she possible object?" Draco added. Hermione glanced at Greg. He smiled in return.  
"What's the worst that could happen?" he asked, addressing the entire compartment.  
  
"Mum could yell at me, lock me in my room for the rest of term and send me to Beauxbatons for my seventh year," Ron wailed.  
"Remus could have a heart attack," Harry said, thinking about his own 'discussion.'  
"My father could kill me," Greg replied with mock cheerfulness.  
"Gran could cal me a disgrace and disown me," Neville said.  
"Lucius could kill us all, slowly and painfully," Draco offered. For a moment there was dead silence.  
"Well, I think that takes the cake," Vincent said brightly.  
  
"Cake or death?" Hermione giggled.  
"What?" Ron asked incredulously.  
"Cake or death?" Harry repeated, smiling.  
"What's wrong with the cake?" Vincent asked.  
"Nothing," replied Hermione.  
"Cake, then," Vincent said suspiciously.  
"Draco?" Harry asked.  
"Cake or death?" Draco mused. "Cake, definitely cake. Neville?"  
"Cake."  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"Cake."  
"Sorry, we're out of cake."  
"Out of cake?"  
"Well, we only had three pieces and we weren't expecting such a rush."  
"So my choices are death or death?"  
"Basically."  
"Okay, I'll have the chicken platter," Harry replied. He and Hermione burst into giggles, and everyone else just stared.   
  
*That's what happens when you let people with Muggle blood into Hogwarts. You get complete Chaos* Vincent thought.  
"No, love, I'm complete Chaos, and I go wherever I please," said a voice. Vincent turned to see a small wizard in black robes and leather boots with black hair that sparkled with silver glitter.   
"I beg your pardon?" Vincent said.  
"Insanity, Randomness, Silliness, and complete lack of Order. That's me. Also known as complete Chaos."  
"As opposed to incomplete Chaos?"  
"Don't get smart with me!"  
"Wouldn't dream of it. You wouldn't be able to understand."  
"Why you-" Chaos said, lunging at Vincent. There was a popping noise and Chaos was forcibly pulled off of Vincent.   
  
"Why'd you stop me?" Chaos asked, turning around to face Pointlessness. "Oh, it's you. I was expecting someone else."  
"We're not supposed to interfere directly with the story."  
"Damn. And I really wanted to punch him. Can't I just-"  
"No. Besides, he might hit you back."  
"So?"  
"Wouldn't want to ruin your face now, would we?" Pointlessness said. Chaos flashed him a wry smile and they both vanished.  
  
"Oh my God, they do exist," Ron, Neville, Draco, and Harry cried simultaneously.   
***  
If you don't understand the 'Cake or Death' bit, don't worry. It's like me expecting you to understand the line "You can't wield supreme executive power just because some watery tart threw a sword at you" when you've never seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Review!  
  
love,   
J. Silver  



	20. That's it?

A/N: Hey, m'dears. Guess what? There's this fic that you have to read and if you are reading it you really need to review. It's called "Serpent Born" by my friend Becks. It's the sequel to "True Dragon" which you should also read. They're on my faves list for a reason, peeps. SO go check them out, because it's a shame to see that I'm the only person reviewing. It makes me all unhappy- and I can't write when I'm unhappy. *wink* Be a dear. Read the story and tell the girl how nice it is!   
  
I thank you, darlings, one and all, profusely for your kind reviews. *bows*   
  
***  
"You mean you've seen them too?" Draco asked.  
"Seen them? They've been driving me nuts for a year!" Harry cried.  
"And i thought it was just a dream, especially when that girl with he pen walked in," Neville said.  
"i remember that! She said we were ruining the story!"  
"Yeah I remember that too!" Draco said.  
"And that chick with the tinfoil hair was really snotty," Harry replied. (Somewhere, Complication just got angry.)  
"Glad you thought so," Draco said.  
"Has anybody else seen the really short one?" Harry asked.  
"Harry, they're all really short," Ron said.  
"No, this one is really, really short and he has spiky blond hair and ...You haven't seen him," Harry sighed, stopping at the odd looks from the entire compartment.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Hermione asked.  
"The dreams," Neville said.  
"What dreams?" she asked.  
"You'll have to forgive her, Neville. She doesn't have those kinds of dreams," Draco said. Hermione glared at him. Harry shot him a confused look. "What?" Draco asked innocently.   
"I don't believe it. Over and over again you prove the impossible, Draco," Hermione sighed.  
"Which is?"   
"You can get more irritating and arrogant, and-"  
"Hermione!" Neville reprimanded. She turned to look at him. "We have quite enough of that from Ron. We hardly need you joining in." Hermione blushed. Draco flashed Neville a grateful smirk and Ron grinned.  
"See what I have to put up with," he said. Neville punched him in the arm.  
"Entirely by choice," Harry laughed.  
"Better him then Seamus," Ron said. Draco fidgeted.  
"I wonder who Seamus is going to hang on?" Harry asked.  
"Don't worry about him. He has a plan."  
"Does he?"  
"He's Seamus. He always has a plan. He never follows it, but he has one."  
"You learn something new every day," Neville sighed.  
"You know what the oddest part about the Dean/Lisa ordeal was?" Draco asked.  
"His determination to hound the two of them?" Ron guessed.  
"No. Seamus liked Lisa himself." Silence greeted this statement.  
"But Seamus isn't still hung up on her?" inquired Hermione.  
"No. He likes someone else," Draco answered.  
"Who?" Ron asked. Draco smiled ever so slightly.  
"I promised I wouldn't tell, but it's no one in this compartment, so don't worry."  
  
The train ride was over all too soon for everyone's liking. No one was in a hurry to tell their parents what they had been up to this year, least of all Draco and Ron. Neville had to practically push Ron off the train. "You have to face the music sometime," he said cheerfully. Ron muttered agreement. Harry, who was right behind them, smiled and gently squeezed Draco's hand. When they reached the steps, Draco didn't let go of Harry's hand.  
"What is it?" Harry murmured.   
"I didn't kiss you goodbye," Draco whispered. Harry hesitated.   
"What about your father?"   
"Let me worry about him." Harry turned around. Draco kissed him softly- a ghost of a kiss, a mere whisper.   
"Meet me. After Christmas. The cottage. I'll be waiting." Harry nodded dumbly, willing himself to turn around to face Remus and Sirius.  
  
**  
  
"We need to talk," Mrs. Weasley said, taking a seat across from Ron and Neville.  
"What about?"  
"Ron, you go from "Hermi and I are a couple" to "Mum, I'm gay and I'm dating Neville" and you don't think we need to talk about this?"  
"What is there to talk about?"  
"How did this happen?" she asked.  
"I don't know," Ron sighed.  
"You don't know how you came to be dating Neville? Oh my. Neville, perhaps you can help us here."  
"Well, the whole thing is Harry's fault."  
"How so?" inquired Mrs. Weasley.  
"Well, one night while Harry was sleeping, his mind decided to up and run away. He woke up the next morning, hit his head a few times on the way o class and promptly developed a crush on Draco Malfoy." Mrs. Weasley choked.  
"I'm sorry. Malfoy? As in son of Lucius Malfoy?"  
"The very same. But to continue, one night Harry sneaks into Draco's dorm and kissed him."  
"Oh dear."  
"Indeed. Surprisingly enough, they start to do that sort of thing regularly and begin sneaking off to do it. Naturally, people begin to wonder where he's going, especially Ron and Hermione, who both have huge crushes on him."  
  
Ron rose from his seat. "Well, since you're going to talk about me like I'm not here, I'll just go and-"  
"Stay," Neville commanded, pulling him back into his seat.  
"Yes, love," Ron replied. Neville grinned.  
"So they confront Harry. He makes some rude comment that ends with Hermione and Ron going out."  
"O-kay," Mrs. Weasley said.   
"One unfortunate afternoon, Ron and Hermione walk in on Harry and Draco snogging. Harsh words are exchanged and poor ickle Ronnikins is damaged."  
"Nev, don't call me that."  
"As you like. Ronnikins."  
"Don't think I won't hurt you just because my mum is here," Ron said by way of a mock-threat. Neville ignored him.  
  
"Ron didn't speak to Harry for awhile. When he did, he ended up kissing him, confusing himself even more. Enter Seamus who threw himself at Ron in order to weasel a confession out of him."  
"Er- threw himself?"  
"Seamus has a fetish for red hair," Neville explained.  
"TMI, Nev."  
"Sorry. I stop Seamus just as he's about to kiss Ron-"  
"And promptly makes things worse by kissing me."  
"While you were still going out with Hermione?"  
"Yes," Ron replied.  
"Then what happened?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
"Well, I was still upset about the whole Harry/Malfoy thing, but I kept thinking about how it felt when Neville kissed me and I did it again."  
"Enter Hermione, who was very pissed off."  
"And that's it really," Ron said.  
"It? My head is still spinning," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Neville made a quick exit on the pretense of saying hello to Percy and the twins. Ron watched him leave and turned t his mother. "Well?" he said.  
"Well what? I like Neville. He's sweet and considerate and absolutely adorable."  
"That's it?"  
"It? What were you expecting? I was in Gryffindor once. I know what goes on in there, like I know when Neville says Harry and Malfoy were 'doing that sort of thing' he's trying to say they were having sex without offending my sensibilities.  
"Oh," was all Ron could say.   
"Ron how serious is your relationship with Neville?" she asked. Ron was puzzled for a moment, but quickly caught on.  
"Mum!"  
"I'm serious. I want to know!"  
"That's way out of bounds," Ron said, desperately wishing Neville was there to answer her question.  
"What's out of bounds?" Neville asked, entering.   
"She wants to know how far we've gone," Ron sighed, relieved that Neville had returned.  
"Oh, well we've slept with Harry on several occasions," Neville replied.  
"What?!" cried Mrs. Weasley, aghast.  
"Literally. We shared the same bed. Harry was not in a good place emotionally and it didn't seem right to leave him alone."  
"Thank goodness. I thought-"  
"Yeah, Mum, we know what you thought,' Ron said, grinning. He grabbed Neville by the wrist. "Let's unpack."  
  
As soon as he shut the door, he kissed Neville deeply. "What was that for?" Neville asked, breathless.  
"Saving me from that question."  
"I think my answer will keep her from prying for a long time," Neville laughed.  
"One can only hope."  
***  
^_^ So all's well for Ron and Neville! Yay! Next chapter- We'll visit the Malfoys or Harry. I haven't decided yet. Remember what I said about the other two stories. Review!  
  
Love,  
J. Silver  
  
P.S. http://www.geocities.com/hpslashawards/homepage.html That website has information on the HP SLash awards. If you're interested, check it out! 


	21. He wouldn't do that!

A/N: Hi, m'dears!*beams* I'm in a good mood today. Inspiration has been dogging my footsteps all week. Unfortunately, she hasn't always been concerned with this story. But she's given me a tidbit of Chapter 8 for Swan *smiles apologetically at Cat Samwise*, ideas for The Road to Darkness, and details for Trial of a Death Eater. She also disguised herself as Fleur for a Bill/Seamus fic and she's also delivered an idea for an original story as well as a f/f slash fic! Whew! So many stories! So little time, but let's get to it, shall we?  
  
Thanks to Becks, Moonshadow, Innosense (Thank you especially for taking me seriously), Ruka-chan, Wvy, Bel, Alan, and Bryn for previous reviews (Hello, and welcome!), Mystica, Lindsay Beth, Mel Twinkle (Wow!), Aijin, do you really care?!, Michelle Riddle, Lanna, Bekka ( thank you, thank you), Banance, Hakuryuu ( see new profile), inbal (I agree), Becca, redhawk, Cam2626, LunarBard, aurora borealis, Maidmarian62, Allie Potter, Ever_be, Ema Lee, Jheen, Kjiersti ( of corse I know you! And I am proud that you're reviewing!), Goddess Shinigami, Eternal Haven, Nekokijo, Lizzy Potter, RandomThought (i think seamus and Sirius are adorable, but I don't think I could do them justice), Kathrn Malfoy, Lelio, Moondragon, Padfoot Lover, Fleur ---@, Cat Samwise, Mystica, Rehanna, Damien Leokas Cardoza, Silferfox, Prongs, Tygress, Hermione Malfoy, Dortehy Star, miss breed, Kate (aka Yama Luvr), Zoe, Selanay Starwater, little hecate, CrystalStarGuardian, Raven Mars, Helga of Wurm, Tazy Silverpen, Tom Riddilpley, Brightstar, Kissaki ( glad you got the Cake or Death bit!), Rubicon, Bella and if I've forgotten anyone (and I know I have) please accept my sincerest apologies and thank yous!   
  
***  
Harry turned to face Sirius and Remus in animagus form. Remus looked torn between amusement and concern. Sirius looked stunned, even for a dog. They walked to the flat Remus and Sirius shared in complete silence. Remus showed Harry to his room and left him to unpack while he had a talk with Sirius.  
  
He found Sirius sitting on the sofa, still in a state of absolute shock. "Did you see what I just saw?" Sirius asked.  
"Harry kissing at the train station?"  
"Damn, and I was hoping I was imagining it."  
"Come now, Sirius. You don't mean to say that you never entertained the idea that Harry might one day wake up and discover boys?"  
"Boys maybe, but a Malfoy? They're like a subspecies of troll or something like that. Maybe even really clever Jarveys."  
"All this proves is that Harry truly is James and Lily's son," Remus laughed.  
"I never did understand what they saw in that prick. What did Lily say about Lucius? 'Arrogant and insufferable in a completely pounceable kind of way'?"  
"I think that was it."  
"Yeah, but she also thought Amy Landry was hot."  
"Hey!"  
"Oh, that's right. You dated Amy didn't you?"  
"Yeah, I did."  
"There's no accounting for taste," Sirius teased. Remus glared at him."Im not too sure about James either. We never did see eye-to-eye on-" He stopped abruptly.  
"See eye-to-eye on what?" Remus inquired.   
"Nothing. Was it a werewolf thing with Amy? She did resemble a rabbit somewhat. Maybe animal instinct-"  
"Stop."  
"But a Malfoy? Honestly! Can you get any lower without dating You-"  
"Shut it," Remus warned. Sirius looked up to say something, but Remus wasn't looking at him. He was looking at Harry, who had just entered the room. Sirius cursed himself inwardly for his astonishing ability to put his foot in his mouth.  
  
"Go ahead," Harry said with a smile. "You were saying?"  
"We concluded that its genetic," Remus said. Harry looked puzzled.  
"What is?"  
"Whatever attraction you may have to young Mr. Malfoy," Remus answered. Harry only looked more confused.  
"You're parents were attracted to Lucius Malfoy when we were in school."  
"I think 'lusted over' is a more apropriate way to put it," Sirius commented.  
"It more fitting, but definitely not more apropriate," Remus remarked.  
"And why is that?"  
"Could we please not argue about semantics right now? If you have a point, get to it," Harry requested.  
  
Sirius and Remus stared at him open-mouthed for a moment. "We have no problem with the fact that you are attracted to guys," Remus began. "In fact, Sirius could tell you a few things about sleeping with guys."  
"I do believe you're undermining my position as an authority figure, Moony."  
"Was I? It was unintentional, I assure you."  
"Whatever. Like Remus was saying, we have no problem with that, but we have a problem with who that guy is."  
"And why is that?" Harry asked tiredly.  
"Why is that? Harry, knowing what happened to James and Lily and knowing what Lucius Malfoy is, how can you ask that?"  
"Draco hasn't done anything like that!" Harry replied.  
"How do you know?" Sirius asked gently. "How can you possibly know?"  
"He wouldn't! I know he's arrogant and he can be awful sometimes, but he wouldn't hurt anyone," Harry insisted.   
  
*But he did hurt Hermione. Remember the antidote?* a little voice in his head said. *But he didn't mean to do it,* Harry replied. *He didn't seem too sorry that it happened,* The voice said. But that didn't mean that Draco would kill anybody!  
  
"We just want you to be careful. Sometimes those closet to you are those you know the least," Remus said.  
"I love him. He loves me. He would never hurt me- intentionally," he added.  
"What about unintentionally? If Lucius finds out- He's not the sort of person to miss an opportunity like this," Sirius pointed out.  
'I don't care. I love him and I'm going to meet him after Christmas," Harry said firmly. Sirius had seen that look once before when James had suggested that they become animagi. It was a look of pure resolution and Sirius knew better than to mess with that.  
"Fine," he sighed. "Just be careful."  
  
*  
  
I wish that our kiss could've lasted forever, but it couldn't and I had to face Lucius eventually.I told Harry to meet me in the cottage and went to where Lucius was waiting for me. I tried to ignore the smile that played upon his lips when he greeted me. He was disgusted by what he had just witnessed and very pleased by it at the same time. "And how is Mr. Potter?" he asked.  
"Healthy at the moment," I replied. I was in no mood to talk to him.  
"Ah, that will change," he replied. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. *please God, let this work...*  
  
***  
So, what does Lucius have up his sleeve, m'dears? What plan is Draco talking about? Are Sirius and Remus's fears unfounded? We'll find out soon enough!  
  
Luv ya!   
J. Silver  
  



	22. Conversation between old Friends

A/N: There's a little matter I have to clear up with Sirius, m'dears. Sirius is bi. I'm sorry that I didn't include anything in their convo to make that more apparent. Shame on me. Anyway, it might be a few days before I post. Inspiration is tearing me in all different directions because I have so many projects going.  
  
Thank you Wyv, Bella, Goddess Shinigami (I suppose I should mention that I like Lucius despite him being the villian in this fic. However sweet and sour Lucius was kinda funny.), Mystica (sorry I made you run for your glasses), Paige, Silverfox, and Phoenixx.  
  
P.S. Hydrox are dubbed 'imitation Oreos.' They're just not the same as the real thing. And sunsets come early in winter.  
***  
Harry was distracted all week. He tried to hide it and be as pleasant as possible, but it was hard. Doubt was eating away at him. Sirius and Remus had a point, but they didn't know Draco like Harry did, but didn't Draco mention something about protecting him...Ack! He was tired of thinking about it. "I'm going to bed," he announced suddenly. He bade goodnight to Sirius and Remus and retired to his room.   
  
"Well, he's not happy," Sirius said.  
"He's been perfectly cheery and agreeable."  
"It's imitation cheer. It's the Hydrox of cheer. It's the diet Coke of cheer. It may look the same, but it's not. It's only five and he's going to bed!"  
"Maybe he's tired."  
"He's brooding."  
"What do you suggest we do about it?" Remus asked, rising.  
"I don't know. Where are you going?"   
"Spare room."  
"Stop calling it a spare room."  
"What would you have me call it?"  
"Call it what it is: a prison."  
"I don't like it anymore than you do, but I have to. Unless you want to be joining me in it next full moon."  
"Okay," Sirius answered. "Hell, why wait until the next full moon? What's wrong with now?"  
"I'm not kidding."  
"I don't like leaving you alone in this."  
"We're both hopeless at brewing potions. The only one of us who was ever any good at it was James."  
"You weren't that bad at it. You were nearly as good as James."  
"High praise from you indeed. I know how much you loved him," Remus said quietly.  
"I didn't love him in the way you think I did."  
"You didn't?"  
"No. God! Me and James! Remy, you have no idea how ridiculous that sounds." Remus smiled.  
"You haven't called me Remy in years."  
"I couldn't, being imprisoned an all."  
"True."  
"Do you want to know why I never lasted long in a relationship with anyone?"  
"You were young, Sirius."  
"Do you know why it never lasted- not with Liza, Rachel, Brian, Mitchell, Kate, Liam, Marie, any of them?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Because I didn't love them. I loved someone else. But he didn't love me."  
"How do you know?"  
"He never said anything. He never did anything to let me know how he felt."  
"He was stupid."  
"You don't even know who I'm talking about," Sirius said with a smile.  
"Doesn't matter. He's stupid. Or maybe he was scared."  
"Of what? Rejection? I wasn't exactly known for rejecting anybody."  
"Maybe he didn't think he could handle being pushed aside like the rest. Maybe he wasn't sure about his own feelings. Sirius, I-"  
"Yes?" Sirius said, eyes widening.   
"I have to go," Remus said, ducking into the prison he created for himself.   
"Damn!" Sirius swore.  
  
Sirius was awakened the next morning by the sound of Remus emerging from the spare room. He rose from the sofa. He looked at Remus and wondered if he had ever looked more delicate or fragile. Then he wondered if he had ever wanted him more. It was a great trial to Sirius that Remus wasn't at least bi. With his soft brown hair and eyes flecked with gold, it wasn't fair that he was straight. Or was he? Sirius had always thought so, but last night... It was probably the moon. Remus was known for doing extraordinarily dumb things just before a full moon. Case and point: The fishnet-stocking incident or the table dance incident. Sirius laughed.  
  
"What?" Remus asked.  
"I was thinking about how you do strange things right before a full moon and I happened to recall the time you decided to do your very best impersonation of a male stripper in the middle of the common room."  
"You know, I don't remember that at all."  
"Liar."  
"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."  
"Whatever, about last night-"  
"What happened last night? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Remus asked, wrinkling his brow.  
"No," Sirius sighed. "You didn't hurt me. You never even touched me."  
"Oh, well then what happened?"  
  
*Great,* Sirius thought. *Just great. I practically pour my heart out to him and he doesn't even remember. I can't have that talk with him again. Congratulations, Sirius. You have had the misfortune of falling in love with one of the few straight people to have ever been in Gryffindor. How do you always manage to do this to yourself?* "Nothing," he said. "We were just talking."  
"Oh." *I'm sorry, Sirius.*  
***  
Just something I wrote for my own amusement and decided to stick in there. review and tell me what you think!  
  
Luv ya,  
J. Silver  



	23. More Talking

A/n: Grr. Sometimes I hate computers. Mine is currently not accepting disks. *glares evilly at slot for floppy disk* That was part of the reason for my delay. Also Inspiration stopped talking to me, so I had to tie her to a chair and make her dictate. Special thanks to Becks, who made me so excited about posting, I resorted to torturing my muse, which worked a lot better.  
  
Dedicated to all of you, m'dears, because I love you so.  
  
Thank you tweety, Min_1979, karina305, Becca, SilvaraMaxwell, Fallen_Angel (sorry), Brightstar, Helga of Wurm, OMG, Raven Maxwell, Nancy H.B. (thank you), Eternal Haven, Eccentricity is Me ( Bekka!), do you realy care?!, Silver Serpent of Slytherin, Alie Potter (It was an unintentional reference. I didn't realize until after I thought about it.), Jheen, Padfoot Lover, Paige, Creamy Mimi, Tygress, Crystal, Lelio, Mel Twinkle, Wyv, Bel and Alan (feel free to hate Lucius. He is being quite the evil bastard in this fic.), Cat, Tom Riddilpley ( i love the convo between Remy and Sirius. Glad you liked it too.), Tigger26, yeah81, Nekokijo,Silverfox, CrystalStarGuardian, Ever_Be, panda g. pinke, Bella (thanks. I don't know why no one uses 'Remy.' It seems obvious to me.), Ema Lee, Silent Stalker, Lizzy Potter, Prongs, Phoenix, banance, Fleur---@, Mystica, Goddess Shinigami and RandomThought.  
  
My god! Over 700 reviews! *sigh* Hugs for everbody! *hug*  
  
***  
Christmas was fantastic. Sirius and Remus had spent all night decorating the flat and it looked marvelous. Even Harry was an excellent example of genuine cheer. He was spending Christmas with family (of sorts) and he was going to see Draco later. How could he not be happy? After the festivities, he grabbed his wand and his broom and headed for the door. "I'm leaving. I'll be back for my trunk in a few days."  
"Okay. Be careful," Sirius called.  
"Yes, Mum," Harry muttered.  
"I heard that!"   
  
He shut the door and there was silence. Sirius sat next to Remus on the couch. "Remy, we need to talk."  
"What about?"  
"You've been avoiding me."  
"Ridiculous! Why would I be avoiding you? If I was going to avoid you, I should've done it years ago," Remus said, smiling. *Don't fall for it. Ignore the smile. Ignore how blasted cute he is when he smiles.*  
"It's like you're afraid."  
"Afraid?"  
"Afraid that I might do something like this," Sirius said, kissing him sweetly, surprised to find him very compliant.  
  
"Sirius, you've been in here too long. You're starting to see me as a potential partner and that's a sure sign you need to get out more," Remus laughed. Sirius groaned.  
"You're right."  
"Of course I am."  
"You *are* stupid."  
"What?"  
"I love you, silly git!"  
"Oh. OH."  
"Yeah, 'oh'."  
"How- how long have you felt this way?" inquired Remus, eyes wide as saucers.  
"Do you remember Andrew?"  
"The Muggle boy who dumped you because you were a wizard."  
"Do you remember how wretched I was?"  
"God, I wanted to murder him"  
"But you didn't. One day you come to me and told me a whole bunch of nonsense about how I deserved someone much better- someone who could see how witty and charming and handsome I was and knew they'd have to be nuts to let something so trivial separate us."  
"I can't believe you remember all of that."  
"It was like I had never seen you before, but I saw you then and I have been a special kind of wretched ever since."  
"That was so long ago!"  
"Soon everybody knew but you."  
"Everybody?"  
"Almost. James knew. He thought you were great as a friend, but he didn't quite understand where I was coming from. He liked to tease me about you. It was his ultimate threat: 'Fail this exam and I'll tell Remus exactly why you can't study.' Naturally, I studied day and night and actually aced my Potions exam." Remus laughed.  
  
"But how do you feel?" Sirius asked.  
"I don't know. When you had girlfriend, I didn't mind, but when the boys came, I felt this awful pang. I hated the thought of them touching you, kissing you."  
"Remy-"  
"But when I thought 'What if it was me instead of them?' there were a thousand doubts and fears. Then I flatly denied I was attracted to you in that way, not that you wanted me anyway. What was I compared to Marcus?"  
"He was nothing compared to you."  
"Then you were arrested and I thought, 'I should've seen! I should've known!' And there was nobody, Sirius. I figured out you were innocent and I hated myself for suspecting you. Then dementors were after you-"  
"And how'd you feel then?"  
"Scared. Always so scared."  
"You have nothing to fear now. I'm not leaving and there is nobody else. We'll work thought this."  
"How?"  
"We'll go slow, and go we will because after all this time, I'm not accepting 'no' for an answer," Sirius said. Remus smiled. *God, he's so cute when he smiles.*  
  
***  
Okay, another happy couple. How many couples are there in this series? I've lost count! Draco/Harry coming up really soon, I promise, darlings. Look for it tomorrow or Wednesday. Meanwhile, review!  
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver  



	24. Show Time

A/N: This part is what took me so long. Eep! It's got our beloved Harry/Draco in it. I wasn't going to post today, but then I realized I can't post tomorrow because it's the Fourth of July and it's a national holiday here in the land of the arrogant, egocentric, and stupid. (I'm American. I can say that.) Anyway, enjoy m'dears.  
  
Thank you Eccentricity is Me, LunarBard, Wyv, Alan, and Bel, Lindsay Beth (*laughs* I love Gambit. I was so upset that he wasn't in the movie. And hey, if it's slashable, I probably write it!), Eternal Haven (i know. i can't stand the thought of somebody being left out!), Becca(^_^), Kit, *~Luckyseven~*, Blake and Blair (I'm glad you guys liked it. And the fish joke!), Mystica,Prongs, Raven Maxwell, Mel Twinkle, Mialee, ema lee (no, no drastic measures), Sailor Galaxie, Zoe, panda g. pinke, RandomThought(maybe...), Rehanna, Becks (he's not snotty. He's like Hermi. You have to get him away from his books.) Pheonixx, maidmarian62, Brightstar, Fleur---@, Silverfox, Cat Samwise, TIgger26, Bookworm, Bella, Goddes Shinigami, Damien Leokas Cardoza, and Helga of Wurm.  
  
P.S. Poem Harry quotes from is "The Highwayman." I can't recall the author.   
  
Warnings: I think you know what's coming up. If you plan on skipping it, look for this ^_^. It'll let you know when you can look, but I do advise against skipping this part because you might miss something.  
***  
Harry landed just outside the cottage on his broom. He opened the door. Draco was waiting for him, standing in front of the fire, flames casting shadows on his pale face. Harry kissed the flawless skin on Draco's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "You made it," Draco whispered.  
"I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way," Harry said.  
"You do know they both died in that poem."  
"Doesn't mean anything. It's just a poem," Harry replied, unfastening Draco's robe. He pushed it off his shoulders and kissed them gently. He smiled at his own impatience. Something about this place always made him so eager to begin. Draco turned to face him  
  
He wanted to confess everything, tell Harry all about the mess he was in, but his eyes were so quietly intense. Draco faltered and then Harry's lips were on his, hot and insistent, wiping everything else out of his mind. He was all around him- his arms, his scent. It was overwhelming and Draco's knees turned to water. Harry smiled against his lips as his arms tightened around Draco. Draco was dimly aware of his robe falling to the ground, boxers following shortly after. Harry pressed him tighter, his clothes rough against Draco's skin. *Damn. Muggle clothes. Too many fastenings,* Draco thought, pulling away. He smiled at Harry and moved toward the bedroom.  
  
Kiss him. Take him. It was never a distinct thought. More like an undercurrent. Kiss him. Mine. God. Heat. Wonderful closeness. Isolation. Deprivation. Cold as air filled the gap were Draco's body had been a moment ago. Harry was in shock. I took a moment for his mind to catch up and tell him what happened. Draco had pulled away and was heading for the bedroom. But this was unthinkable. He had wanted this for so long. Every moment Draco's silken lips weren't on his, every second Harry couldn't taste him, feel him was an unforgivable offense. This had to be corrected.   
  
He shrugged off his clothes, attempting to get them in one heap on the floor. He paused to take something out of his pocket and opened the bedroom door. He pulled Draco to him, reveling in the tingling sensation when their bare skins touched. His kisses came hard, fast, tongue pillaging Draco's mouth until Draco broke away and whispered softly, "Slow down. We've got days." Harry was only listening tot he sound of Draco's voice and quite honestly didn't give a damn what he actually said as he rained kisses upon Draco's neck and shoulders. His onslaught was checked when Draco ran his tongue along his neck. He shuddered in Draco's arms and a small cry escaped his lips. He kissed Draco again, softer much to Draco's relief. AS wonderful as it was to be caught up in Harry's passion, he desperately needed to gain some control over himself. He pulled Harry down onto the bed.  
  
Click. Something cold and had against his wrists. Draco smiled. "You brought the handcuffs."  
"You told me to," Harry replied. He kissed a path down Draco's torso, lingering at his navel. Draco's fingers curled in his hair. "How'd you do that?" Harry asked. Draco grinned.  
"Let me tell you a secret about these handcuffs: you have to want to be in them before they'll let you go."  
"Oh," Harry said, still confused. Draco laughed and kissed him, a true kiss. A kiss capable of freezing the blood in his veins and setting his soul on fire.  
  
Draco was very glad that they were practically in the middle of nowhere because it meant that no one could hear him scream as he was caught in his own 'nightmare.' What was Harry doing? It felt sososo nice. Harry collapsed next to Draco, spent. "That was wonderful, lamb," Draco murmured, pressing his lips to Harry's forehead.  
"As if that wasn't obvious from the screaming."  
"You were doing your fair share of screaming," Draco said blushing. Harry laughed and kissed him.   
  
^_^  
  
"Harry?" he said after a while.  
"Hm?"  
"Do you remember the first time you said that you loved me?"  
"Yes, it was a very tearful event."  
"You are the only person to ever say those words to me. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I love you."  
"And I love you," Harry replied. Embouti avec amour. "Awful as you can be." *thwap* "Hey!"  
"You deserved it," Draco said primly.  
  
Draco waited until he was certain Harry was asleep before carrying out his orders. After using a whispered "Stupefy" to stun Harry, he dressed him swiftly. He pulled on his own robes, tapping his wand and muttering "Finite incantum" to end the Concealing Charm that covered the ugly mark on his arm. He shuddered and tried not to look at it.  
  
He hadn't even been conscious for the ritual. He had come to and was horrified when he saw what had been done to him. He was absolutely repulsed and tried to remove the mark from his arm with his nails, clawing at the skin. Lucius had chosen that moment to walk in. His son was in a frenzy- pupils dilated, hair everywhere, face a mask of fury, blood running freely from his arm. He laughed low and cold and vicious.  
  
"He won't understand, you know. He'll see that mark and want nothing to do with you."  
"No," Draco whispered.  
"He'll hate you, recognize you for the twisted being you are."  
"No."  
"He'll think of those nights you spent together with tender revulsion and he will shudder to think he actually let you touch him."  
"NO! Leave me alone."  
"I have a plan to catch him."  
"Well, bully for you."  
"And you are going to help me."  
"I won't!"  
"Yes, you will because blood is thicker than sperm, because if you don't I'll resort to coercion."  
"Fuck you."  
"You're not my type."  
"Wasn't an offer."  
"The plan is quite simple. Even you can't screw it up..."  
  
But he had tried. He had honestly tried. He removed a small vial from the sleeve of his robe. It was filled with silver dust. Harry was going to hate him when he woke up. He uncorked the vial and poured the dust onto the fire. "Show time," he whispered.  
  
***  
H'm...I wonder what happens next? What do you think, dears? Review! More when I sort this mess out!  
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver  



	25. Voldie's note to self: Buy scented paper...

A/N: Somewhere Plot, Complication, and Confusion are laughing like mad. I have half a mind to see what they're up to, but that can wait.  
  
Thank you Karina305, Rehanna, RandomThought, Irda Majere, Dark_One Shadowphyre, Becca (a little strange is my specialty), Nekokijo, Megan, panda g. pinke, Lizzy Potter, Creamy Mimi, Escagirl, Min 1979, Kat, Zoe, Mialee, Tigger26, Cat, Becks, Silverfox, Allie Potter, P-chan, Gwen, Banance, Kit, ~*Luckyseven*~, Blake, and Blair (Kirsah has some Dean/Seamus fics. THere is an interesting one called Easily that's on my favorites list with Dean/Seamus, but they're not the main pairing), Ema Lee, Nancy H.B., briteyes, maidmarian62, Eternal Haven, Inno, OMG, Goddess Shinigami, Dewi, Mystica, *WOlf's Cry*, Mel Twinkle, Helga of Wurm, Paige, Eccentricity is Me, Tygress, Wyv, Bel, and Alan (Can't kill Lucius. I have to save some stuff for the sequel, if I write one.), Lelio, Prongs, Lindsay Beth ( good spotting of a plot ^_- ), LunarBard, Bella, Fluer---@, and do you really care?!.  
  
***  
Harry woke up on a cold stone floor. He sat up with some difficulty, as his hands were chained to a post. He was dressed, which was a relief because the last thing he remembered was lying naked next to Draco...Draco. Harry looked around. The room was full of Death Eaters, all of them wearing hideous masks. Then it hit him. He had been betrayed. He wished he were as dense as Neville claimed he could be because this new knowledge hurt. It hurt him so horribly he couldn't breathe.   
  
He had been betrayed by the person he loved most- the one he had defied friends and family for. And he had been warned. Everybody had warned him: Sirius, Remus, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Seamus, even Draco had warned him. But he had refused to listen. He was going to die. And he was going to die just like his parents- sold out by someone he thought he knew. And that was the worst part, really. He didn't know Draco at all.   
  
Tears burned in his eyes. No. He'd rot in Hell before he let Death Eaters see him cry, see him broken. Shock disappeared. He was livid. Anger was coursing through him and for the first time in his life, he felt capable of seriously hurting someone.   
  
"Harry," said a high, cold voice. "So glad you could join us."  
"You know you could try written invitations instead of Slytherin duplicity. Something scented perhaps. Much more horrifying," Harry replied. Behind his mask, Draco snickered. *Please, God, if you've ever liked me just a tiny bit, please let this work,* he prayed.  
"You'll regret that," Voldemort said.  
"Right, can we skip to the part where you finally kill me? I've heard this before. It's old," Harry snapped, too angry to honestly give a damn.  
"Is it?"  
"Yes. I have better things to do than be bored to tears by you."  
"Like my son?" asked Lucius.  
"You know, I really should thank you. You're soon has a mouth like a Hoover, which he must've gotten from you. It must come in handy when you're sucking up to Voldemort." If looks could kill, Harry would have been vaporized by the glare Lucius turned on him. Voldemort smiled.  
"So eager to die? Why is that? Could it be because your little boyfriend gave you to us as a nice little present?" he asked. Harry didn't answer. "But I grow tired of this. Crucio!" he said with a casual flick of his wand.  
  
Pain. Searing pain. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. All he knew was the pain. He bit his lip to keep from screaming.  
  
Harry looked around bemusedly. He knew the curse had hit him, but it didn't hurt. Voldemort was also puzzled by the lack of screaming. He tried again. Nothing. He looked his wand over from top to bottom. He tried the curse on Wormtail. He was rewarded with a shriek. He tried it once more on Harry. Nothing. "Damn! You've got another protection spell. Why is someone always trying to protect you!" Voldemort demanded. "Lucius, give me the dagger." Lucius handed him a dagger. Experimentally, Voldemort scratched a shallow line across Harry's chest. Blood welled from the cut momentarily before it healed and the skin was unbroken. "Well, this requires a rethinking of strategy. Come," he said, beckoning to the Death Eaters. One by one, they left, leaving Harry alone.  
  
Harry pulled at his chains. They held fast. He turned to get a better look at his bindings. He was startled to find that they were his handcuffs. He sighed. What had Draco said about these handcuffs? You had to want to be in them? Fine. He honestly didn't mind these handcuffs. He liked them actually. What an interesting fashion statement. He'd have fun explaining that to someone- Snape, for example. He laughed. Click. He was free.  
  
A sparkle in a far corner caught his eye. He went to investigate. It looked just like a fairy. "Hello," it said. Harry jumped. Fairies didn't talk.  
"What are you?"  
"Helper. Come to help you."  
"How did you know I needed help?"  
"Was summoned."  
"By whom?"  
"Don't know."  
"Can you show me the way out?"  
"Yes. Follow me."   
  
The Helper flew over to the door. "Open. You bigger than me." Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. Harry followed the helper through a labyrinth of hallways.   
"Were are we?"  
"Malfoy Manor."  
"Should've known." Eventually they came to a large door leading outside. Harry made a run for it and landed sprawling on the grass. Unhurt, he turned to see what he had tripped over. It was a broom- his broom. He picked it up. Something hit the ground. It was his wand. It had been concealed in the tail of the broom. With the Helper on his shoulder, Harry flew off the grounds to the nearest road, where he hailed the Knight Bus. "Fare?" Stan asked. Money? Did he even have any money? Yes, he did from this afternoon or yesterday afternoon. He shoved the change into Stan's hand and boarded the bus. He laid down on a bed and closed his eyes, grateful to be out of danger for the moment.  
  
***  
What? How can this chapter be over? You're still confused! I'll explain in good time. Thoughts? Review my dears.  
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver  



	26. Revalations

A/N: Happy Birthday to RandomThought! Oh, and Plot & Co. will appear next chapter. So consider yourself warned.  
  
Thank you Esthara Kariannye, Caitlin, Tom Riddilpley, Allie Potter, claire, LunarBard, Megan, RandomThought (Ron and Neville are having a nice Christmas holiday. Bill is safe from Seamus, this fic), karina305, Lanna ( oh my. you went thorugh a lot of work to get here.), Creamy Mimie, Bookworm, Eternal Haven, Ruka-chan, Silent Stalker, Zoe, Ema Lee, do you really care?!, maidmarian62, Prongs, Goddess Shinigami, Inno, Mystica, an anonymous reviewer, Mialee, chocolate frog, Min_1979, Lelio, Padfoot Lover, Cat, Mel Twinkle, Ecentricity is Me ( *hug*), Tigger26, Sesa-chan, Ruth, Fleur ---@, Paige,Becks, Damien, Wyv, Bel, and Alan (*hugs*),Bella, Di-chan, Silverfox.   
  
Special thanks to Rehanna, who has been faithfully reviewing three of my current WIPs. Love you, dear.  
  
***  
Sirius opened the door fully annoyed at being interrupted in the middle of a very nice kiss to find Harry as white as a sheet. Annoyance vanished. "Harry, what are you doing here? What's happened?"  
"I just escaped from Malfoy Manor where I was being held hostage by Voldemort."  
"What?" Remus asked, guiding Harry to the couch.  
"How?" Sirius inquired.  
"I fell asleep next to Draco and woke up chained in a cell in Lucius Malfoy's cellar."  
"Harry, I'm sorry," Sirius said immediately.  
"You guys did warn me. I was an idiot not to see this coming."  
"How did you escape?" Remus asked. Harry launched into the full story of his escape.  
  
"I hate him. I never want to see him or speak to him again. And he can keep this ring!" Harry yelled, taking the ring and throwing it across the room.   
"Accio ring," Sirius muttered. The ring flew into his hand. "Don't throw it. Burn it. It helps."  
"Sirius, may I see that ring?"  
"Sure, Remy." Remus took the ring and gasped.  
"I should've noticed it sooner," he said.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"It's a very old spell...And it's charged."  
"What?" asked Harry and Sirius simultaneously.  
"Did you ever read this inscription?" Remus asked.  
"Inscription?" Harry echoed. He took the ring and read: "L'échange a été fait. Une vie pendant une vie, scellée avec le sang, embouti avec amour." He handed the ring back to Remus. "What does that mean?"  
"It says: 'The exchange has been made. A life for a life, sealed with blood, stamped with love.' " Remus said.  
"Go on," Sirius said.  
"It's a very old, very rare protection spell. You need a ring- this ring, in fact, and you need someone who is willing to give their life for the person they love, who loves them in return."  
"How does it work?" Sirius asked.  
"The person willing to give their life performs the ritual and gives the ring to the one they love. It's a contract of sorts. Anything that happens to the wearer of the ring is transferred to the one who performed the spell. If they're hurt, the other person feels the pain. If they're killed-"  
"The other person dies," Harry finished.  
"Right," Remus confirmed. Now that Harry thought about it, his escape had been too convenient. Everything had been too easy. Draco had helped him escape and Draco had saved his life and Draco was going to be dead as soon as Voldemort figured it out...  
"Damn. I've got to rescue him," Harry muttered.  
"You're going back?" Sirius asked incredulously.   
"I have to. I love him," Harry answered.  
  
*  
  
Draco turned right upon exiting the cell and made straight for his room. He opened his robe to reveal a thin gash cross his chest. He healed it quickly and muttered a spell to clean the blood off his robes.   
"Why aren't you with everybody else?" a familiar voice asked. Draco turned. He sighed in relief.  
"Vincent! What do you mean?" Vincent didn't answer, grabbing Draco's arm. "Hey!" Draco protested as Vincent raised his sleeve.   
"Where is it?" Vincent asked.  
"Where's what?"  
"The mark."  
"Mark?"  
"His mark," Vincent responded. His eyes lit up. "Oh, you hid it, didn't you? You always hide it. You can't stand looking at it, can you? Like you couldn't stand the thought of betraying your wonderful boyfriend. It was you who was protecting him, wasn't it? Lucius is going to be so disappointed after all the planning he did. He was quite surprised to know that you were gay and that you were dating Potter of all people." Draco was horribly confused. Then it all made sense.  
"You bastard! You told him!"  
"Of course I told him, but as surprised as he was, it would've been nothing compared to the news that you were also messing around with Finnigan. He isn't even pureblood."  
"Get away from me," Draco said, fairly snarling at him. " I thought you were my friend and Greg- what about him?"  
"He'll get what's coming to him. His father will not be pleased to find out that he's dating a Mudblood."   
  
This was enough for Draco. He lunged at Vincent. Vincent, having a considerable size advantage, knocked Draco aside, but Draco was furious and managed to land several good punches. A shrill whistle sounded. Vincent smiled. "He's escaped, then? The dark lord is going to have a field day with you..."   
  
***  
Applause for OMG, who figured out in Chapter 16 that Crabbe was indeed the spy. How did you do it? Review!  
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver 


	27. It speaks- English!!

A/N: Okay, here is the chapter with Plot & Co. that people have been wondering about. It's quite confusing and nothing really happens.   
  
Apologies and applause to Padfoot Lover, who was the very first to guess that the spy was Vincent in Chapter 6 or 8. Geez, even I wasn't sure he was the spy then!  
  
OMG! 900 reviews! Craziness. Thank you, thank you Di-chan, banance, P-chan, Allie Potter, ~LuNa~, Becca, LadyLyra, Mermaid of the Moon, do you really care?!, gwen, LanaMariah, RandomThought, Myst, Silverfox, panda g. pinke (I don't know), Damien Leokas Cardoza, Ema Lee, Becks (Inspired? I thought it was just lucky.), tweety, Min_1979, Paige, Prongs, Tom Riddilpley, Eternal Haven, Silvara Maxwell, Mel Twinkle, Mystica (Is this story cliched yet?), Ruka-chan (Love you too!), OMG, LunarBard, Fluer---@, Rehanna, Eccentricity is Me, Bookworm, Sesa-chan, Trepidatio (Eddie Izzard rocks.), Padfoot Lover, Wyv and Bel, *Wolf's Cry*, Cat (Oh goodness. I can barely remember F and I, so to have people quote it to me is rather odd.), Lelio, and Goddess Shinigami.   
***  
  
Meanwile, the literary terms were having problems of their own...  
  
"Aha! I've found you!" exclaimed Order, striding up to Complete Chaos. He looked up from his book with mild interest.  
"Oh, it's you," he said.  
"Yes, and I've come to tell you that you can now leave the story."  
"Leave? Now why would I do that?" he asked.  
"So that we can wrap up this story with something resembling a plot!" Order said. *pop* Plot apparated onto the scene.  
  
"Did someone call me?" he asked.  
"If we called you an idiot, does that count?" Complete Chaos asked.  
"Ha ha- no. Not funny," Plot replied.  
"Maybe you can help me," Order said. "I'm trying to get my brother to leave this fic before he manages to drag in another complication." *pop* Complication appeared. Order shrieked and grabbed Plot's arm. "Get him away! Get him away!"  
"Well, hello to you too, love," Complication said dryly.   
  
He spotted Complete Chaos. "Wow! I haven't seen you in an age. We always seem to just miss each other."  
"Always," Complete Chaos said with a grin.  
"What's going on here?" Complication inquired.  
"I'm trying to stop him from dragging this story further and further into pointlessness," Order answered. *Pop*  
"It's not pointless. I'm sure it has hidden depths," Complete Chaos said. *Pop*  
  
"You!" Depth and Pointlessness exclaimed upon seeing each other.  
"Great and just when I thought I could make it through the story without running into you," sighed Depth.  
"Like I wanted to see you," Pointlessness muttered.  
"Last I heard you were attacking story characters." Depth said.  
"What? Can we turn the confusion down a notch and explain?" Complication asked. *Pop*  
"xgsfsvgerbntig?" Confusion asked.  
"What?" asked everybody else. Complication took a retainer out of his mouth and stuck it in his pocket.  
"God, I hate that damn thing," he said. "I thought we weren't supposed to hit characters."  
"We're not. And it wasn't me," Pointlessness said.  
"That one was my doing. He was being an ass," Complete Chaos added,  
"Whatever," Depth said, tossing her sparkling hair. She turned to Confusion.  
  
"I haven't seen you before. I'm Depth and you are?" she asked, extending her hand.  
"Confused- er, I mean, Confusion," he said, shaking her hand.  
"Nice to meet you," Depth said with a smile. Confusion swallowed nervously.  
"Have you met my cousin?" he asked.  
"We've met," she said sourly.  
"Wonderful! Why don't you visit with him. Right now, I've got business to attend, readers to confuse and so forth. I'll see you later!" he said, making a quick exit before Depth actually started to like him. Depth pouted. From her corner a small witch in red robes called Trouble smiled.   
***  
Okay. What did you think? For those of you who were starting to like Vincent, I did too. But all of our Slytherins can't turn goody-good on us, can they? And what about Greg? What say you, dears? Shall we see what happens to him next? Review!   
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver  
  
  



	28. Yes, dear.

A/N: This is an impromptu post. I wasn't even going to put it up for *checks watch* ever, but all this concern about Greg and my regret at not posting for so long got to me!  
  
Thank you all. Individual thanks later, when I have more time.  
  
***  
The scene at Greg's house after he told his father about Hermione went something like this:  
"I forbid you to see that girl!"  
"Honestly, dear, don't you think you're overreacting?" asked Mrs. Goyle lightly.  
"What?"  
"He's dating her not marrying her."  
"But she's a mud-"  
"You know I don't like using that word in this house."  
"Fine, she's muggle-born."  
"So?"  
"So? She's not our kind!"  
"Nonsense. She's a witch and she's human. She is our kind."   
" I'm trying to purify our race and my wife is advocating interbreeding!"  
"You're being ridiculous. Now, I like the girl and Greg likes her. End of discussion."  
"But-"  
"End of discussion," Mrs. Goyle repeated firmly.  
  
Greg eyed his mother in awe and stifled a laugh as his mother began to make plans to invite the Grangers for a New Year's Eve party. "And you will be there, darling. I don't care what He-who-is-annoying has planned for you."  
"Yes, dear."  
"Good. Now I'll need you to pick up a few things for me..."   
  
Greg went to write Hermione the good news.  
  
***  
Wow That's one of my shortest chapter yet. What do you think of Greg's mom? I kinda like her. And no, Greg will not be turning evil on us anytime soon, so don't worry about that. ^_^ Now I have to think of what happens to Draco. *sigh* Review!  
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver  



	29. Boots?

A/N: It's been awhile, and I'm sorry. I just got all kinds of sidetracked. I have a limited attention span with my projects.   
  
Thanks at the end of the next Chapter.  
  
***  
It was dark. So Dark. I gave up all hope of detecting anything with my sense of sight and tried listening instead. It was silent except for the blood echoing in my ears. I waited. For hours I waited, biting back the fear, resisiting the temptation to close my eyes and sleep. I didn't trust the darkness. Darkness is a two-edged sword. It offers peace and calm while it conceals the monsters waiting to devour you in your sleep. No, I couldn't rest. Wait. They'd come soon enough.  
  
And they did. The entered the room single-file. With a mutter, torches along the walls flared to life. "Draco," Voldemort hissed. "You have not been a good little minion, have you?"  
"Can't say that I have," I replied, smirking.  
"You have disobeyed me and your father." I nodded. "For the enemy."  
"*Your* enemy," I said.  
"Yours too, little dragon."  
"No, not mine."  
"Ah, yes, you love each other." Snickers passed through the crowd. "If he loves you so much, why isn't he here? H'm? Where is your hero when you need him?" Voldmort asked.   
  
I didn't answer. I was actually glad Harry wasn't here. He was safe and that was really all I wanted.   
  
"Do you know what happens to disobedient dragons?" he asked.  
"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me."  
"They become boots." Now *there* was an interesting mental picture.   
***  
  
That was just a perfect line to end on. There's more though!  
  
Luv ya!  
J. Silver 


	30. Rescue and End

A/N: No, you didn't miss anything, I posted two chapters back to back. And it's official! Your favorite line in this story is "He-who-is-annoying"! Wow! I don't think I got one review where it wasn't mentioned. Glad you liked it.  
  
***  
"Crucio," Voldemort said. At that moment, Draco truly hated the wizard responsible for that spell. What he wouldn't have given for a time turner to kill the bastard. However, he did not scream. He would not give those wretched excuses for sentient beings the satisfaction of hearing him scream.  
  
After a few minutes, Voldemort lowered his wand. "I should kill you," he said so calmly you'd think he was talking about mowing the lawn or some other mundane task. Draco laughed.  
"Do you think that by killing me you'll finally be able to kill him? It doesn't matter if you kill me or if you kill half the wizard world. There will always be someone willing to protect Harry." He collapsed onto the stone floor.  
  
"I think you killed him," Lucius said after a while.  
"Damn," Voldemort said. "And I was hoping to torture him some more later."   
"He's breathing," Vincent said.   
"Barely," Lucius remarked, inspecting him.  
"How long do you think he'll be out?" Voldemort inquired.  
"An hour probably," Lucius replied.   
"We'll be waiting for him when he wakes up."  
"Harry-" Vincent said.  
"What about him?" Lucius asked.  
"He'll come back for Draco."  
"How do you know?" Voldemort asked.  
"It's the right thing to do," Vincent laughed.  
"H'm. Lucius, make arrangements for when the boy does arrive." Lucius bowed and disapparated. The rest of the Death Eaters left the room. The door closed with a heavy thud. In a corner near the door, Harry Potter appeared.  
  
He had seen everything from under his invisibility cloak. With the aid of the Helper he had found the Death Eaters and followed them here. It had taken all his will power to keep from interfering. A light fluttered into the room through the keyhole. "Are they gone?" Harry asked.  
"Yes," the Helper replied.   
"Good." Harry knelt down and with much difficulty, picked Draco up off the floor. It was amazing how much he weighed for somebody so small in build. With help, Harry managed to arrange the folds of the cloak to cover him and Draco. "Try the door," he told the Helper.  
"Locked," it said. Harry tried his wand. No good. Well he'd just have to wait.   
  
He didn't have to wait long. One of Voldemort's followers opened the door to find that the chamber was empty. He stepped inside to examine it. Harry walked right through the door and closed it behind him, hoping that would delay the Death Eaters. He followed the Helper off the grounds and made his escape on the Knight Bus.  
  
When Draco came to, the first things he saw were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. "Ah, you're awake," Harry remarked smiling.  
"Harry?" Draco said.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you aware that we're in a room with a werewolf and a convicted killer?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Okay, just checking," Draco said. He turned to Harry. "Do you mind telling me why?" Harry laughed.  
"Remus is a friend of the family and Sirius is my godfather."  
"But why am I here?"  
"Would you rather we send you back to your father?" Sirius asked.  
"Sirius!" Remus said.  
"Don't mind him. We're going to stay here for a while," Harry explained.  
"WE?"  
"It's just until holiday is over."  
"And then?"  
"Then we go to Dumbledore."  
"And then?"  
"And then, we'll see," Harry replied.  
  
***  
The end! That was such a crappy ending, you know there's got to be a sequel! That is, if you're still interested in this. In the sequel to the sequel: I'm not quite sure. Let me know what you'd be interested in, besides killing Lucius. Review!  
  
Love,  
J. Silver  
  
Thank you Allie Potter, Banance, Yaoi fan on a sugar high, Becca, Lindsay Beth, Mialee, Tom Riddilpley, Darth Maul, Becks, Cat, Corey Taylor a.k.a. Bunny with Green Dreadlocks, Goddess Shinigami, Pheonixx, Mel Twinkle, Random Thought, Beth825, Kit, Crystal Star Guardian, Paige, cutiechelsey, Mystica, Rehanna, Damy, Eccentricity is Me, Padfoot Lover, Wolf's Cry, do you really care?!, LunarBard, Prongs, Helga of Wurm, Fluer---@, shaydlee, Silverfox, me3gogi, Ethsara Kariannye, Sara, Jess (Plot & CO. shall return!), Dreamster, Goddess, Tigger26, Blair (Rock on!), Sophie B. (do you think I can keep it up in another sequel? I hope so.), Lee Jordans Love (I've thought about doing a Ginny/Colin fic before), OMG, Sesa_chan, Yanagi's Angel, Di-chan, Wyv and Bel, ~LuNa~, Ruka-chan, Inno, Lady Rhinehart, Kathryn Malfoy, Odrade, tina (aww! no crying!), Brightstar, Chester and P-Chan. I think that's everybody. If I didn't mention you (or you didn't review), I love you anyway!  



End file.
